Abrázame muy Fuerte
by yumalay07
Summary: A causa de una deuda pendiente, a Mac se la llevan a un burdel, donde conocerá a Harm. Él se queda prendado de ella y pagará para sacarla de allí.
1. Chapter 1

No sabía en que lugar me encontraba. Ni siquiera tenía idea alguna de que día era hoy. Solo tenía clara una cosa, debía salir de aquí, en cuanto tuviera la menor oportunidad. Los tipos que nos llevaban no parecían ser trigo limpio. Y, verdaderamente, sabía con certeza que no eran buenas personas. Ellos habían matado a mi novio, Cris, por un asunto de dinero.

La habitación donde me encontraba estaba a oscuras, y olía a perro muerto. Los matones venía solamente a darnos de comer dos veces y alguna que otra vez para llevarnos al servicio. No estaba sola. Había otras tres chicas conmigo, que tampoco sabían porqué estaban aquí. A ellas les habían dicho que obtendrían un buen trabajo, y eso me asustó bastante.

Conocía la "trata de blancas", pero nunca pensé que pudiera pasarme. Tenía entendido que eso solo les ocurría a mujeres de países pobres, no a chicas de lugares como Estados Unidos. Pero, aquí estaba. Hablando con las demás, contándonos sobre nosotras y como habíamos acabado aquí.

R: No sé porqué los creí. –Sollozaba Rachel, la más mayor de todas. Tenía veintisiete años y una melena rubia que le llegaba por los hombros-. No debí confiar en ellos.  
G: ¿Qué te dijeron a ti? –Le preguntó Grace. Ella aparentaba menos de la edad que tenía. Acababa de cumplir veinticinco y cuando la "cogieron", volvía de su fiesta de cumpleaños. Era castaña, con una melena un poco más larga que la de Rachel-.  
R: Que me pagarían la carrera de periodísmo. –Se secó las lágrimas-. Al principio me extraño que yo no tuviera que hacer nada, pero estaba tan contenta con la idea de poder hacer la carrera que… -Comenzó a llorar, de nuevo-.  
E: Algo parecido me pasó a mi. Quería ser bailarina profesional y entrar en una buena escuela, pero el precio era demasiado y el banco no me daba crédito… Acabé aceptando la propuesta de ellos. –Erika, con una melena rubia que le llegaba a la cintura, me miró-. ¿Y tú? No has dicho nada desde que has llegado… -La sonrío debilmente, pero con lo oscuro del lugar no creo que me vea-. ¿Cuántos años tienes?  
M: Veintidós.  
G: Eres muy joven… -Dijo en un susurro-. ¿Cómo llegaste a…?  
M: ¿… a esto? –Terminé por ella-. Mataron a mi novio por cuestiones de dinero y al no tener nada de valor en la caravana… me cogieron a mí.

De repente, el ruido ensordecedor del candado abriéndose nos sobresaltó y todas nos giramos a la puerta. Uno de los matones entró y señaló a Grace.

-: ¡Tu! El jefe quiere verte, monada. –La sonrió. Casi vomité al pensar para que la querría su jefe-. Si eres buena, quizá pueda jugar un ratito contigo.

Grace se levantó y con una sonrisa tranquilizadora nos miró a todas, antes de que se la llevaran.

Cuando la puerta se volvió a cerrar, Rachel y Erika se sentaron a mi lado, indudablemente muertas de miedo. Solo podía observar la puerta intentado escuchar algo de lo que ocurría detrás de ella, pero el silencio lo envolvía todo.

E: Me llamo Erika, ¿y tú? –Me preguntó, estirando su mano-.  
M: Sarah, aunque todos me llaman Mac.  
E: ¿Mac? –No podía ver claramente su cara, pero intuía que la pregunta era el porque me llamaban así-.  
M: Es un diminutivo de mi apellido. Mackenzie.  
E: Ah… Encantada de conocerte, Mac, aunque huberia preferido conocerte en otro sitio y en otras circunstancias.  
M: Lo mismo digo.  
R: Bueno… yo soy Rachel. Aunque ya debes de saberlo.  
E: ¿Qué creéis que le harán a Grace?  
M: No lo sé.

Las mentí. Tenía una idea de lo que la podían hacer, pero prefería no decir nada. Pasaron horas antes de que trajesen de vuelta a Grace. Cuando lo hicieron, ella se veía mal. Tenía moratones por los dos brazos y le salia sangre del labio. La dejaron caer frente a nosotras y salieron del pequeño cuarto.

En cuanto cerraron, Erika se levantó rápidamente y se intentó sentar al lado de ella, pero Grace se apartó, sollozando. Resignada, se dio la vuelta y volvió a nuestro lado. Cogiendo aire, la preguntó.

E: ¿Qué te ha hecho, Grace? –La aludida no contestaba, y Erika lo volvió a intentar-. Por favor, Grace… Contéstame… Te ves realmente mal y… -Por fin, contestó-.  
G: ¿Qué es lo que crees que me han hecho, Erika? –La respondió, susurrando-.  
R: Te han usado como a un trozo de carne. Para eso estamos aquí, para complacer a los bestías que vienen.

Los días seguían pasando y gracias a Dios o a quien fuese, a mi no me cogían. Todo era igual que siempre. Llegaba uno de los matones, se llevaban a una de las otras tres chicas y a las dos horas, volvían llenas de moratones y heridas.

Otra vez, entró el matón, con su sonrisa prepotente y esta vez, me miró a mí. Sentí un escalofrío subir por mi espalda y el miedo comenzo a apoderarse de mi mente. Había llegado mi hora. Él caminó despacio hasta posicionarde delante de mí y señaló la puerta.

-: Tu turno, guapa.

Si más remedio, me levanté y avanzé hacia la puerta, viendo como Grace y Erika me miraban, con las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas. El contacto visual no duró mucho, ya que el bruto que había venido a por mí me agarró del brazo fuertemente y tiró hacia la salida.

Recorrimos un largo y sucio pasillo hasta llegar a una habitación, con tonos claros, en la que había una cama de matrimonio y otra puerta, que pensé daría a un servicio.

-: Espera ahí.

Brutus, como le llamábamos nosotras, me dejó sola en la habitación cerrando con llave. Con el miedo aún latente en mi cuerpo, me senté al borde de la gran cama y rezé para que el tipo al que tendría que "complacer" no viniese, o se arrepintiese de entrar aquí.

Pasaban los minutos y nadie daba señales de vida, lo que comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa. Realmente no sabía que es lo que iba a hacer. Bueno, se suponía que debería "liarme" con el que apareciera por la puerta, pero… ¿Yo tendría que hacer algo, o simplemente tumbarme boca arriba en la cama y esperar a que el animal terminase?

No pude pensar más en ellos debido a que la puerta se abrió y dejó paso a "Brutus" y a otro hombre mucho más guapo que él. Cuando pasó, le pidió que cuando acabe le avisara, dando golpes a la puerta y se fue, volviéndola a cerrar con llave.

Yo, aunque sabía porqué ese hombre estaba en la habitación, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. No tendría más de treinta años. Parecía estar más nervioso, incluso que yo.

Después de un rato, comenzó a acercarse a mí y yo alzé la vista para perderme en sus ojos. Eran azules. Un tono azul cielo que no había visto en nadie, y eso, me sorprendió. No sé porqué, pero con su presencia ahí me sentí segura.

Cuando estaba a unos centímetros de mí, se sentó a mi lado y ocultó su cara con las manos, diciendo en susurros que no podía hacerlo.


	2. Chapter 2

Solo podía articular la misma frase una y otra vez. Viendo que él no pensaba tocarme, solté el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo en un largo y sonoro suspiro. Entonces, levantó la cabeza y me miró. Intenté leer en su rostro que es lo que le había llamado la atención pero tenía una expresión neutral. Tragué saliva y me dirigí a él, haciendo que mí voz sonara lo más segura posible.

M: ¿Qué?  
-: Es… Tú no quieres que yo… -No continuó, pero supuse a lo que se refería-.  
M: Qué más da lo que yo quiera. Sé que no podré salir de aquí, por mucho que lo desee. –Él pareció pensar en mi respuesta y entonces, volvió a hablar-.  
-: Hay un modo. –Susurró. Nada más oírlo sentí que mi corazón se me salía del pecho-.  
M: ¿Cuál? –Se quedaba en silencio y no contestaba. Esperé un poco más y cuando creí que no iba a contestarme, le rogué-. Por favor… Haré lo que me pidas, solo quiero salir de aquí.  
-: Sería… -Me miró a los ojos-. Comprarte.  
M: ¿Qué? –Pregunté, incrédula-.  
-: Si. Ellos… ellos te tratan como si fueras mercancía. Puedo intentar comprarte.  
M: ¿De verdad? –Asintió con la cabeza-.  
-: Por lo que me contó mi amigo… las mujeres de aquí siempre suele tener heridas y moratones. En cambio, tú…  
M: Tú eres mi primer cliente. Yo no... Aún no me habían traído aquí.

Me miró sorprendido y creía que también había algo de enfado en sus ojos. Sin mediar ninguna palabra, se levantó de la cama y dio un par de golpes en la puerta. Segundos después, Brutus estaba abriendo el candado y asomando su cara por una rendija de la puerta. Entendió que mi cliente quería salir y abrió la puerta.

Los dos salieron y me quedé allí otra vez, sola, esperando el resultado de lo que ese hombre quería hacer. Deseaba con toda mi alma poder marcharme de aquel lugar y contarle todo a la policía. Se lo debía a Grace, a Erika y a Rachel. No sabía cuánto tiempo podrían aguantar ellas todo esto.

De repente, escuché unos pasos que caminaban hacia aquí y el sonido del candado abriéndose me alarmó. ¿Lo habría conseguido? ¿Sería que me mintió y no hizo nada? ¿Lo intentó pero no lo logró? Toda clase de preguntas se formaban en mi mente hasta que Brutus volvió a aparecer y me agarró fuertemente del brazo, tirando hacia el exterior.

-: Vamos muñeca. El jefe quiere verte. Parece ser que hay un interesado en ti.

Me guió por el pasillo hasta una sala enorme, donde se podía ver una mesa de mármol blanco, con un ventanal detrás y a los lados, unas gruesas cortinas en un tono rojo oscuro, casi marrón.

El que se suponía era el jefe estaba sentado detrás de la mesa, en un gran sillón del mismo tono que las cortinas. Al verme, sonrió y el hombre con el que estuve en la habitación se giró para verme.

Je: Gracias Marco, puedes irte. –Brutus le obedeció y se marchó. Justo después empezó a hablar-. Debes de ser muy buena para que en tu primera "ocasión" venga el cliente a verme para intentar comprarte. –Miró al susodicho-. ¿Sigue en pie tu oferta?  
-: Si. –Contestó seguro, cosa que me alivió bastante-.  
Je: Bien. Entonces, acepto. –Los dos se estrecharon la mano y después vi como mi salvador sacaba un cheque y lo rellenaba. Cuando terminó, se lo entregó-. Perfecto. –Me miró-. Adiós, Sarah.

Cuando mi príncipe azul se levantó, me indicó con la mano que abriera la puerta y ambos nos marchamos del lugar. Bajamos rápidamente las escaleras y al poco tiempo, estábamos en la calle.

Emocionada, miré a todos los lados y respiré el aire que, a pesar de estar contaminado por la gran cantidad de coches que pasaban, me pareció limpio. Él me mira sonriendo y entonces me doy cuenta de que no estaba sola. Me giré a él y vi un brillo en sus ojos que antes no tenía.

M: Gracias. –Le sonreí-. Pensé que nunca podría salir de allí. Por cierto… ¿Cómo debo llamarte?  
H: Soy Harmon Rabb. –Me devuelve la sonrisa y sentí como mis piernas comenzaban a fallarme-. Pero puedes llamarme Harm.  
M: Ok, Harm. ¿Puedo hacerte otro favor?  
H: Claro.  
M: ¿Podrías llevarme a comisaría? Quiero denunciar esto. –Dije en un susurro mientras señalo al edificio-. Hay tres chicas, al menos, que continúan dentro.  
H: Está bien. –Me señaló su coche y ambos caminamos hacía allí-. Te llevaré encantado.  
M: Gracias.

Nos subimos a un precioso corvette rojo y en cuanto las dos puertas se cerraron y las llaves encendieron el coche, Harm arrancó. Durante el trayecto ninguno de los dos quiso romper el silencio que, comodamente, nos envolvía.

Con la denuncia ya puesta, salimos de la comisaria y el corazón me dio un vuelco. Ahora tomaríamos cada uno nuestro camino y seguramente, con mi suerte, no nos volveríamos a ver en la vida. Él debió sentir la bajada de mi ánimo y se paró delante de mí.

H: ¿Y cómo debo de llamarte a ti? –Preguntó, sonriéndome-.  
M: Mis padres me pusieron Sarah, pero puedes llamarme Mac. –Intenté avanzar pero el me lo impidió-.  
H: ¿A dónde irás ahora que estás libre?  
M: No lo sé… vivía en una caravana con mi… da igual. Seguramente se la quedó el estado. –Sonreí amargamente. Recordar a Cris me entristecía-.  
H: Entonces… no tienes a donde ir. –Negué con la cabeza-. Bueno… -Se acarició el pelo e intentó calmarse-… teóricamente, te he comprado, por lo tanto, tendrías que venir conmigo.  
M: No quiero ser una molestia para ti. Además, seguro que tienes novia y a ella no le gustaría que viviese contigo.  
H: No eres molestia. –Me sonrió, pero antes de continuar se puso serio-. Ya no tengo novia, por lo que tampoco tienes porqué pensar en nadie más. –Me quedé sorprendida y, obviamente, no pasé desapercibida mi reacción para él-. ¿Qué?  
M: Me sorprende que alguien como tú no tenga novia en este momento.  
H: ¿Alguién como yo? –Me preguntó, alzando una ceja-.  
M: Si… bueno… eres atractivo, bastante, diría yo. Si a eso le sumamos que eres una buena persona… no entiendo porqué no tienes novia.  
H: Me engañó con otro.  
M: ¿De verdad?  
H: Si.  
M: Debía de ser una mujer estúpida. Si yo… -Dejé la frase. La verdad es que si yo tuviese a un hombre con su físico y su buen corazón, no le dejaría ni salir de casa. Seguro que allá por donde iba rompía corazones-.  
H: ¿Si tú…? –Intentó que acabara la frase, y vi en sus ojos curiosidad-.  
M: Algún día puede que te lo diga.  
H: Ok. Por hoy lo dejaré, pero que sepas –me señaló- que recordaré que me debes el terminar esa frase. –Le sonreí sinceramente-. Entonces, ¿te vienes conmigo?  
M: ¿De verdad quieres que vaya contigo?  
H: No sé porque… pero la idea de separarme de ti y perderte me aterra. No quiero que te vayas. Quiero… deseo que vengas conmigo.


	3. Chapter 3

Su sinceridad me pilló desprevenida. Me sonrió y comenzó a acercarse a su coche. Llegó a la puerta del acompañante y me la abrió. Entonces, me recuperé del shock que me habían provocado sus palabras y caminé hasta él. Susurré un leve gracias que, espero que escuchase y se fue al lado del conductor.

El camino también fue en silencio hasta que paramos en un edificio de dos plantas. Apagó el motor y entonces, se volteó hacia mí.

H: No sé como preguntarte… -Cogió aire-. ¿Tienes maleta?  
M: No. Cuando me cogieron no me dejaron llevarme nada.  
H: Entonces… tampoco tienes ropa, claro. –Fue más una afirmación que una pregunta. Negué con la cabeza-. Creo que… que tengo algo de mi ex novia en mi apartamento. Si quieres ponértelo…  
M: No te preocupes… es eso o nada. –Le sonreí-.  
H: Esta bien… ¿Vamos?

Asentí ligeramente y con una repentina alegría salí del coche. La verdad es que me daba igual de quien fuera la ropa. No me habría importado nada si tuviese que ponerme algo suyo… Me ruboricé solo al pensar en mí con su ropa interior puesta. Menos mal que él iba delante, si no, tendría que buscar una excusa, y buena.

Subimos por las escaleras hasta la segunda planta y pronto llegamos delante de la puerta de su apartamento. Abrió lentamente y me cedió el paso para que accediera yo primero.

Me quedé prendida de toda la sala. Era… increíble. Justo frente a la puerta, se encontraba la cocina, con una barra americana separando los electrodomésticos y el salón. No muy lejos, había una mesa de cristal negro, con cuatro sillas del mismo color. En el centro, estaba decorada con un jarrón y dos flores de plástico. Al lado de las ventanas, había colocados dos enormes sillones de cuero negro, con una mesa pequeña, también de cristal, entre ellos.

H: No tiene mucho mobiliario, pero me gustó como quedo después de remodelarlo.  
M: ¿Lo remodelaste tú? –Él asintió-. Guau…  
H: ¿Te gusta?  
M: Si. Te ha quedado bastante bien.

Le sonreí y me dirigí hacia lo que creía que podía ser el dormitorio. Lo que más me llamó la atención fue que solo había una cama. Caminé hacia el lado izquierdo y encontré el servicio. Estaba compuesto por lo normal. Un plato para la ducha, el W.C., el lavabo y un pequeño armario. La verdad es que el espacio no daba para más.

Me iba a dar la vuelta para salir cuando Harm se acercó al hueco que hacía de puerta y se apoyó en la cristalera que separaba el cuarto de baño y la habitación. Me sonrió con esa sonrisa que me deslumbraba y señaló la ducha.

H: Puedes ducharte mientras yo hago la cena. Las toallas están en el armario.  
M: Ok.  
H: Te he dejado la ropa que encontré en la cama. Espero que pueda servirte, al menos hasta comprar otra.

Me dejó sola y observé cómo iba a la cocina y empezaba a sacar cazuelas y varios alimentos de la nevera. Después, me desnudé rápidamente y en menos de veinte minutos me había duchado.

Salí a la habitación justo en el momento en el que Harm también entraba y se quedó parado mirándome. Sentí que la temperatura de mi cuerpo aumentaba en varios grados, al igual que la de la habitación, conforme él me recorría con la mirada.

Como si fuera un imán, caminó lentamente hacia mí y al llegar a donde yo estaba, me apretó a su cuerpo agarrándome por la cintura. Tragué saliva con dificultad y cada uno acercamos nuestro rostro hasta poder sentir cada uno el aliento del otro en los labios.

Sin pensarlo, acorté la distancia y le besé. Quería aumentar la intensidad del beso y por ello, pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello para atraerle más. Él me correspondió y me perdí totalmente en el beso.


	4. Chapter 4

La necesidad de respirar me obligó a separarme mis labios de los suyos, pero aún me aferraba a su cuello. En compensación, Harm me acariciaba la espalda de arriba abajo mientras intentábamos relajar nuestras respiraciones.

Después, el timbre del horno sonó y con un leve gruñido me soltó para ir a por la cena. Me vestí con la ropa que me había dejado, después le seguí hasta la cocina y con la cabeza me indicó que me sentara en la mesa. A los dos minutos, él estaba frente a mi repartiendo un poco de lasaña en mi plato.

M: Gracias. –Le susurré. Probé un bocado y le miré, sonriendo-. ¡Está muy buena!  
H: ¿Te gusta? –Me preguntó, asombrado-.  
M: Si, pero… ¿Por qué te extraña?  
H: Bueno… eres la primera mujer que me dice que mi lasaña vegetal está buena. –Me contentó, agachando la cabeza, supongo que un poco avergonzado-.  
M: ¿Lasaña vegetal? ¿En serio? Guau… nunca pensé que algo que no estuviese hecho de carne podría estar tan bueno.  
H: ¿No te va lo vegetariano?  
M: No tenía dinero como para hacer buenas compras así que… solía comer pizzas y hamburguesas.  
H: ¿Puedo… -se puso serio- … hacerte una pregunta?  
M: Claro. Me vas a dejar vivir contigo, es razonable que quieras saber de mí.  
H: ¿Cómo acabaste en el… allí?  
M: Por culpa de mi novio, Chris. A él le gustaba jugar y apostar bastante. Cuando se le acabó el dinero, le pidió un préstamo a un amigo suyo, con la promesa de devolvérselo, pero lo perdió. –Suspiré-. Resultó que el tipo que le había dejado el dinero era un prestamista, y un día vino a cobrar su dinero, con los intereses. –Agaché la cabeza-.  
H: ¿Qué pasó?  
M: Como no podía recuperar el dinero, mató a Chris. Buscó por toda la caravana algo de valor y al no encontrarlo, me cogió a mí. –Le miré a los ojos, con toda la sinceridad de la que era capaz, y continué-. Si no llega a ser por ti, no se que me habría pasado.

Intenté con todas mis fuerzas no llorar pero fue inútil, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos y bajaron lentamente por mis mejillas. Harm, al verlo, se levantó rápidamente y se arrodilló a mi lado, quedándose a mi altura. Sin decir nada, me tendió los brazos y me abrazé a él. Eso, en vez de consolarme, hizo que mi llanto aumentara y ya si que no podría pararlo.

Después de un rato, se separó de mí y acarició mis mejillas, secándome los surcos por los que habían caído mis lágrimas. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y la misma fuerza inexplicable que antes nos había atraído volvió a aparecer, haciendo el mismo efecto.

Me acerqué a él y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, fue Harm quien acortó toda la distancia y me besó. Esta vez fue mucho más intenso que el primero y no pude evitar lanzar un gemido cuando él me sujeto por la cintura.

Como si nos pudieramos leer el pensamiento, los dos nos levantamos al mismo tiempo y, sin dejar de besarnos, fuímos poco a poco hacia la habitación. Sonreí para mi misma con la forma en la que él me colocó en la cama. Ya habíamos perdido toda nuestra ropa y estábamos totalmente desnudos.

_Horas más tarde…_

La luz se colaba entre las rendijas de la persiana y eso fue suficiente para que despertara. Al principio no recordaba como había llegado hasta esa cama, pero cuando noté un cuerpo menearse levemente debajo del mío, lo comprendí todo.

Había pasado la noche con Harm. Sonreí. Fue una experiencia increíble. Si antes no quería irme de su lado, ahora estaba total y enteramente convencida de que mi sitio estaba a su lado. Él era todo lo que había soñado cuando era pequeña. Era cariñoso, atento,… Sabía en que momento ser dulce y en cuando ser salvaje. Definitivamente, era el amante perfecto.

Por eso, no comprendía como su ex novia podía haberle engañado con otro. Debía ser más tonta que una mosca sin cerebro. Aunque, realmente, me importaba un pimiento como fuera la mujer que le había sido infiel. Gracias a eso, ahora era yo la que estaba ahí con él.

H: Buenos días, Mac. –Me sonrió-. ¿Has dormido bien?  
M: ¿Bromeas? –Le devolví la sonrisa-. Aunque he dormido poco, estoy bien. –Me acarició la espalda-.  
H: Bueno… no te oí quejarte, pero estoy seguro de que te gustó.  
M: ¡Que ego tienes! –Intenté mostrarme enfadada, pero no podía. Él, al verme enfuruñada como una niña pequeña, comenzó a reírse-. ¿Qué?  
H: Nada… Me encanta ese gesto que pones cuando te enfadas. –Acarició suavemente mi mejilla con la yema de sus dedos-. Eres preciosa. –En contestación, yo me ruborizé-. ¿Sabes? Ahora si que no voy a dejar que te vayas.  
M: ¿Quién ha dicho que quiera irme?  
H: ¿De verdad quieres quedarte conmigo? –Me preguntó sorprendido, pero a la vez con una llama de esperanza en sus ojos-.


	5. Chapter 5

M: Si. –Le contesté sincera-. Por primera vez en mi vida estoy a gusto con alguien.  
H: Me alegro.  
M: Por cierto… -Le sonreí-. ¿Me dejarías usar el teléfono?  
H: Claro. –Me respondió alegremente-. Mi casa es tú casa.

Los dos comenzamos a levantarnos y antes de que pudiera ir a ningún sitio, me vestí con la camisa que Harm llevaba antes de… bueno, de ir a la cama. Mientras el preparada el desayuno, yo me acerqué a la mesita que había al lado del sofá y descolgué el teléfono. Marqué el número que tantas veces había marcado anteriormente y a los dos tonos, una voz me respondió.

M: Hola, tío Matt.  
_T: ¡Hola Mac! ¿Dónde estás? Llevo días intentando buscarte en la caravana del sirvengüenza ese de Chris y no…_ -Le interrumpí-.  
M: Estoy en Washington.  
_T: ¿En DC? ¿Qué hacéis allí? ¿Pasó algo?_ –Su tono de preocupación me hizo sonreír-.  
M: Es una larga historia… Verás, el motivo de la llamada es si podrías… podrías prestarme un poco de dinero. Necesito ropa urgentemente.  
_T: ¿Urgentemente?_ –Suspiró-. _Sarah Mackenzie, ya me estás contando ahora mismo, en resumen o como quieras, lo que ha pasado exactamente para que estés en DC y necesites dinero._  
M: ¿O si no? –Le pinché-.  
_T: O si no, te juro por todo el cuerpo de marines que te encontraré, estés dónde estés, y te llevaré de la oreja a la oficina de reclutamiento. ¿Comprendido?_  
M: ¡A sus órdenes, coronel! -Oí su risa al otro lado del teléfono y comenzé con la explicación-. Bueno, tu sabías que a Chris le encantaba gastar el dinero que no tenía y…  
_T: ¿Y? No me digas que te vendió. ¿Es eso? ¡Será desgraciado! Cuando le coja verá como el cuerpo de…_ -Le volví a interrumpir-.  
M: No tío, no me vendió. –Suspiré-. Un tipo que le dejó dinero fue a la caravana para cobrarlo y al no poder pagarle… mató a Chris. Para saldar la deuda, me cogió a mí.  
_T: Ese condenado al final tuvo su merecido._ –Se quedó en silencio y después, habló-. _¿Cómo es que llamas? ¿No querrás el dinero para pagarle al tipo ese, no?_  
M: No. Estuve casi una semana en una casa de… -No se me ocurría una manera "fina" de decirlo- … señoritas de compañía y cuando iba a estar con mi primer cliente, él me sacó de allí comprándome.  
_T: ¿Y ahora?_  
M: Ahora estoy viviendo en su apartamento. Nada más salir de allí me llevó a la comisaría para denunciar a los tipos que me habían secuestrado. Necesito el dinero para poder comprarme algo de ropa, ya que no me pude llevar nada de la caravana.  
_T: Entiendo… Te daré mil dólares. Iré al banco para ingresártelos en tu cuenta. ¿Crees que podrás sacarlos?_  
M: Espero que sí. –Suspiré-. Gracias, tío Matt.  
_T: De nada, Mac. Dale las gracias al hombre que te sacó de allí. Espero que vengas pronto a visitarme, y él también._  
M: De acuerdo. Te quiero.  
_T: Yo también te quiero. Cuídate, Sarah._

Cuando colgué, sentí los ojos de Harm posados en mí y me volví a él. Con la mano me señaló el desayuno que había preparado, el cual ya estaba puesto en la mesa donde habíamos cenado. Sin decir nada, los dos comimos y antes de que se levantara, le pregunté.

M: ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?  
H: Claro. Pregunta lo que sea.  
M: ¿Por qué cuando estuvimos en aquella habitación, tú no podías… no podías acostarte conmigo? –Terminé susurrando y agachando la cabeza-.


	6. Chapter 6

H: Si te digo la verdad, no sé porqué no pude. –Le miré sorprendida. Me esperaba cualquier cosa, menos esa-. Estaba enfadado y un poco… desilusionado. –Sonrió amargamente-. No es que sea normal ver a la mujer que pensabas sería la madre de tus hijos en la cama con otro.  
M: Lo siento.  
H: No te disculpes, al fin y al cabo la culpa era mía. A causa de mi trabajo no nos veíamos muy a menudo y ella… buscó en otro lo que yo no le daba.  
M: Ah… -De golpe, acuden a mi más preguntas y suspirando, le miré a los ojos-. Tengo más preguntas.  
H: Puedes preguntar lo que quieras.  
M: Pero no me parece justo que solo tu contestes. –Me pongo a pensar una solución, y al encontrarla, sonreí-. Hacemos una cosa. Una pregunta tú, y otra yo. Así, al igual que yo sé de ti, tú podrás saber de mí.  
H: ¿Lo que quiera? –Asentí-. Ok. Entonces, me toca. ¿Dónde naciste?  
M: En Arizona. –Le sonreí-. ¿A qué te dedicas?  
H: Bueno… soy piloto naval. ¿Cómo es qué estabas en Washington?  
M: El prestamista me trajo. Así que, llevas uniforme blanco, ¿no?  
H: Exacto. ¿En que trabajabas tu?  
M: Camarera. –Suspiré-. ¿Ahora estás de vacaciones?  
H: No. Estoy de baja. –Agachó la cabeza-. No tengo más preguntas, al menos, de momento.  
M: Yo sí, pero no estoy segura de que vayas a responderme.  
H: Inténtalo.  
M: ¿Por qué… por qué estás de baja?

Noté que eso era algo bastante duro, porque sin decir nada, se levantó y no me dirigió ninguna mirada. Comenzó a recoger el desayuno y a fregarlo. Le seguí hasta la cocina y pensé en alguna forma para hablar, cambiando radicalmente de tema.

M: ¿Está lista mi ropa de ayer?  
H: Creo que sí. Debe de estar aún dentro de la secadora.  
M: ¿Tienes secadora? –Le pregunté, sorprendida-.  
H: ¡Claro! No me atrevía a colgar mis… mi ropa interior en la ventana. –Terminó la frase, sonrojándose-.  
M: Ajá… ¿Alguna perdida grave? –Sonreí en mis adentros-.  
H: Si, más de una.  
M: Cuanto lo siento, Harm… Te acompaño en el sentimiento. –Fingí apenarme-.  
H: Muy graciosa, Mac. Creo que me voy a morir de la risa, ja, ja, ja.

Fui a la secadora y busqué mi ropa. Cuando la cogí, caminé hacia el dormitorio y empezé a vestirme. Escuchaba a Harm silbar una melodía, que reconocí inmediatamente. Me reí interiormente. La canción parecía especialmente diseñada para los marineros. "In The Navy". Yo siempre he sido más partidaria del cuerpo de marines, pero… teniendo en cuenta que mí tío Matt es coronel de los marines, pues… Soy un poco parcial. Aunque, no tengo nada contra los calamares. Es más, creo que desde que sé que Harm es piloto de la naval… Voy a empezar a ser "fan" del cuerpo.

Cuando terminé de vestirme, salí al encuentro de Harm, quien me dijo que iba a ducharse. Para pasar el rato, ojeé los cd's que él tenía al lado del reproductor y me quedé asombrada. Prácticamente teníamos los mismos gustos musicales. Pensé en poner algo de música, pero el cierre del grifo me avisó de que Harm iba a salir ya de la ducha.

A los cinco minutos, él salía totalmente vestido y con una sonrisa que me hacía temblar las rodillas. Se acercó lentamente a mí y cuando estaba a un palmo de distancia, me habló.

H: Entonces… ¿Qué tienes pensado para hoy?  
M: Puede aburrirte… -Susurré-.  
H: Si estoy contigo no creo que me aburra. –Me contestó, en el mismo tono de voz-.  
M: De compras. Mi tío me ha prestado dinero para poder comprarme ropa, cepillo de dientes, colonia,…  
H: Uhm… No suena tan mal. –Me cogió por la cintura-. ¿Nos vamos?  
M: ¡Claro!

Continuará…


	7. Chapter 7

Me besó con suavidad y después de sujetarme por unos beves instantes, me soltó y caminó hacia la puerta. Yo aún seguía parada en medio del salón, intentando poner en orden los sentimientos que acababan de aflorar. Después, sonriendo, salí por la puerta y esperé a que él cerrase con llave.

El camino al centro comercial fue rápido y en silencio. Él no decía nada y yo tampoco sabía como romper el cómodo silencio que nos envolvía. Iba tan ensimismada que no me dí cuenta de que el coche se había parado hasta que Harm abrió su puerta y caminó por delante del corvette hasta mi lado.

H: Su destino, my lady. –Bromeó-.  
M: ¿No era yo la graciosa, Harm? –Cuando cerró la puerta, me encerró entre ella y sus brazos, pegando su cuerpo al mío-.  
H: Bueno… creo que podemos ser payasos los dos, ¿no?  
M: Claro, ¿por qué no? –Terminé con la distancia entre nosotros y le besé-.  
H: Cómo sigamos así, no creo que lleguemos a comprar nada.  
M: ¿En serio? –Le pinché. La idea de volvernos al apartamento y empezar de otro modo el día no me desagradaba-.  
H: Ah… No. –Se apartó-. Ten por seguro que vas a comprar algo de ropa, antes de volvernos.

Medio sonriendo, los dos avanzamos hasta la entrada del centro comercial, de la mano. Notaba la mirada de casi todas, por no decir todas, las mujeres que estaban a menos de cinco metros de nosotros. Todas se volvían a mirarnos y algunas maldecían la suerte que tenía al estar con él.

Por otro lado, también había algún hombre que se giraba a observarme a mí, y luego miraba de mala manera a Harm. Eso me hizo reírme. Él, sin comprender porqué "eso" me hacía gracia, se paró delante de un escaparate y se giró hacia mí.

H: No le veo la gracia.  
M: ¡Vamos, Harm! Tampoco es para tanto. –Sonreí-.  
H: ¿Cómo que no? ¿No has visto como te miraban? -¿Estaba celoso, o me lo parecía a mí?-.  
M: También te miraban igual todas las mujeres y yo no me he quejado.  
H: Pero lo estás haciendo ahora. –Suspiré-.  
M: Mira, si te va a molestar venir de compras donde hay más gente, lo puedo hacer yo sola.  
H: ¿Bromeas? No voy a dejar que… bueno… No quiero que te acosen, ya sabes… -De repente, se sonrojó y el enfado pareció bajarle-. Me importas mucho, Mac. No quiero que te pase nada.  
M: Lo sé. Sé que te preocupas por mí, pero no deberías. Podemos pasarnos aquí todo el día, que al final solo volveré contigo, y estaré para ti, para nadie más. –Le abracé. Ninguno de los hombres que había estado conmigo se había comportado así cuando otros me miraban y, francamente, ese comportamiento de propiedad me gustaba-. ¿Seguimos?

Asintió y continuamos nuestra caminata por los enormes pasillos de la gran superficie. De vez en cuando me paraba en algún otro escaparate y echaba un vistazo. Después de una hora andando, me llamó la atención una pequeña tienda de ropa interior. Miré a Harm y enseguida me entendió

H: Pasa, yo me quedo aquí fuera, esperándote.  
M: Gracias.

Después de exactamente veitne minutos, salí de la tienda con tres bolsas en la mano, las cuales me quitó Harm rápidamente para llevarlas él, junto a las otras.

M: Ya tengo todo. He comprado la ropa, las colonias, maquillaje,…  
H: Dirás que prácticamente has comprado medio centro comercial. –Bromeó y por ello, se llevó un golpe suave en el brazo-.  
M: ¡Que exagerado eres!  
H: Entonces, podemos irnos, ¿no?  
M: Por mí, si.

Caminamos buscando la salida cuando una tienda le llamó la atención a Harm. Se quedó bastante rato observando algo en el escaparate y después, se giró a mí y sonrió. Comenzó a andar otra vez hasta que le detuve.

M: Eh… Harm. Se me ha olvidado una cosa. –Sonreí-. ¿Vas tu al coche mientras voy a por ello?  
H: Claro, no hay problema. ¿Podrás encontrar luego el coche?  
M: No soy tonta.

Le saqué la lengua y me giré, mirando de vez en cuando el camino que tomaba Harm. Cuando le vi salir al aparcamiento, me dí la vuelta y avanzé rápidamente hasta la tienda donde se había parado él.

Sin mucha dificultad encontré lo que le había llamado tanto la atención. Sin dudarlo, entré y observé todo el interior hasta que la voz del dependiente me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-: Buenos días. ¿Desea algo, señorita?  
M: Hola. Si, verá… He visto algo que me interesa bastante en el escaparate y... me gustaría saber el precio. –Sonreí-.  
-: Claro, acompáñeme y me lo señala. –Fuímos al exterior de la tienda y le enseñé exactamente lo que había atraído la atención de Harm-. Ah… bueno, la verdad es que a la gente no suele fijarse en este tipo de objetos. –Me sonrió-. Cuesta ciento cincuenta dólares.  
M: Perfecto. –Busqué en mis bolsillos y saqué la recién adquirida tarjeta de crédito-. ¡Me lo llevo!  
-: ¿Se lo envuelvo para regalo? –Me contentó, mientras volvíamos dentro-.  
M: Si no es molestia. –Le volví a sonreir-.  
-: Claro que no. Ahora mismo se lo traigo.

A los cinco minutos salía el dependiente, con la caja totalmente envuelta por un papel de regalo en tonos azules y una bolsa, de un color verde oscuro. Pagué el artículo y después salí a buscar la puerta que daba a la parte del aparcamiento donde Harm había dejado el coche.

Cuando salí, el debió verme porque arrancó el corvette y se acercó hasta la acera donde yo le estaba esperando. Abrí la puerta, me senté en el asiento del acompañante y dejé la caja con cuidado entre mis pies.

H: ¿Qué es eso?  
M: Nada… un regalo. –Sonreí-. Para ti.  
H: ¿De verdad?  
M: Si, en compensación por haberme sacado de aquel lugar.  
H: No tenía porque hacerlo, no fue ningún problema.  
M: Bueno, ya está comrpado y no pienso devolverlo. –Sentencié-.  
H: Y… ¿qué es?  
M: Ya lo verás luego.

Me dedicó una sonrisa, no muy convencido de tener que esperar hasta llegar al apartamento para poder abrir su regalo. Arrancó el motor y comenzó el viaje de vuelta a casa, otra vez en total silencio.


	8. Chapter 8

El camino de vuelta al apartamento me pareció mucho más corto de lo que realmente parecía. Podían ser imaginaciones mías, pero llegué a creer que Harm iba más rápido que la primera vez que monté en el coche.

Cuando llegamos, volvió a hacer lo mismo. Sacó las llaves del contacto y después salió del coche y recorrió la poca distancia que había para llegar hasta el lado del acompañante. Me abrió la puerta con una sonrisa que me deslumbró y después, caminó hacia el maletero para coger las bolsas.

Fuimos despacio, uno al lado del otro, andando hasta el ascensor de su edificio y subimos. Las puertas se abrieron en la planta de su apartamento y ambos nos bajamos del elevador. En cuestión de dos minutos ya estábamos dentro de su casa y colgando los abrigos en el perchero.

Después, sin darle tiempo a coger su regalo, me lo llevé conmigo al sillón y lo puse detrás de mí, con cuidado para no aplastarle. Él, como me suponía, me siguió y al verme esconderlo, sonrió.

H: ¿No me lo vas a dar? –Se acuclilló frente a mí-.  
M: Mmm… -Hice que me lo pensaba-. No sé… -Sonreí-.  
H: Por favor… -Puso carita de carnero degollado y suspiré-.  
M: Está bien.

Saqué el paquete de detrás de mí y se lo entregué. En cuanto lo tuvo en las manos, se sentó mi lado en el sofá y comenzó a quitar el envoltorio. Se quedó muy sorprendido cuando vio el dibujo de la caja. Cuando se recuperó, me miró con una gran sonrisa en su cara y al verle tan emocionado, me sentí realmente bien.

H: ¡Gracias! –Me besó-. ¡Dios mío, Mac! ¿Te has gastado ciento cincuenta dólares? –Asentí-. Y… ¿Cómo sabías que yo…?  
M: Bueno… te vi mirándolo en el escaparate y pasé para hablar con el dependiente… Te quedaste embobado mirándolo y no pude resistirme.  
H: No tenías porque hacerlo. –Me contentó, mirando la caja-.  
M: Es mi forma de agradecerte todo lo que estás haciendo por mí. Dudo que algún otro hombre hubiese actuado igual que tú. Por cierto, -me miró- he roto el ticket, así que no podrás devolverlo.  
H: En serio, Mac. Muchas gracias por comprármelo.  
M: De nada. –Miré hacia la ventana-. Aunque tendrás que esperar para poder usarlo, parece que va a ver tormenta.  
H: Si… Es el avión que pilotaba yo.  
M: ¿Tomcats? –Le pregunté, asombrada-.  
H: Si. ¿Entiendes de aviones?  
M: Y de todo lo relacionado con la vida militar. Mi padre fue marine y mi tío aún lo es.  
H: ¿Tazones? -Le di un golpe en el brazo-. Auch…  
M: Mi tío quería que yo entrase en el cuerpo, pero no quería dejar a Chris y… bueno… no entré.  
H: Me alegro. –Le miré con mala cara y comenzó a explicarse-. Si hubieras entrado en el cuerpo a lo mejor no te habría conocido, y seguramente no podríamos… no podría haber nada entre nosotros. –Sopesé su punto de vista y estuve de acuerdo. Sabía que las normas no permitían las relaciones sentimentales entre oficiales-.  
M: Llevas razón. Creo que fue mejor que no me alistara. –Sonreí-. Bueno… ¿Qué vas a hacer de comer?  
H: ¡Oh, no! ¿No me digas que heredaste el apetito de los marines?  
M: Creo que sí.  
H: Entonces, tendremos que hacer compra para rellenar la nevera. No tengo muchos "animales muertos" en ella.  
M: ¿Eres vegetariano? –Me quedé sorprendida-.  
H: No, pero me cuidaba bastante. –Me devolvió la sonrisa-. Donde solía comer bastante carne era en la casa de mi abuela.  
M: Ah… Vale, por hoy lo dejamos, pero mañana vamos a comprar.

Los dos nos levantamos y caminamos hacia la cocina. Tardamos bastante en preparar un par de ensaladas con pasta. El espacio era bastante pequeño y no podíamos evitar rozarnos. Yo contenía la respiración cada vez que se ponía a mi lado.

Cuando acabamos con la interminable tarea de hacer la comida, comenzamos con la de poner la mesa y llevar los dos platos allí. Comimos animadamente, contándonos anécdotas graciosas de nuestra infancia, aunque el que más contaba era él, ya que de cuando era pequeña tenía muy pocos recuerdos.

Con el café, llegó el turno de hablar de la familia. Él me había contado cosas sobre su abuela, que también se llamaba Sarah, de su madre y su padrastro, la desaparición en combate de su padre,… La verdad es que tampoco lo había pasado demasiado bien de pequeño.

H: Tu turno.  
M: Bueno… tampoco hay mucho que contar. Vivía feliz hasta que el día que cumplí dieciséis años mi madre nos abandonó a mi padre y a mí en Arizona. –Cogí aire-. Desde ese día, todo era un infierno. Él comenzó a beber y la única vez en la que estaba a gusto era cuando iba al bar. Dos años después, murió por una de sus borracheras y yo me fui con mi tío.  
H: Lo mío, al lado de lo tuyo, no es nada. –Me dijo, serio-.  
M: Depende. Siempre pensé que cada uno sufre a su manera. De todas formas, el pasado es el pasado y es mejor olvidar los momentos tristes. Tampoco estuve mucho tiempo con tío Matt. El día que cumplí diecinueve, Chris me pidió marcharme con él y acepté.  
H: Has estado de un lado a otro. –Me sonrió-.  
M: Vivíamos en una caravana. –Le devolví la sonrisa-. Teníamos la suerte de que nos podíamos llevar la casa a cuestas.  
H: ¿Sabes? –Me contestó, después de un rato de meditación-. Un día de estos, debería presentarte a mi abuela. Seguro que os caeríais muy bien.  
M: Me parece buena idea. Y algún otro día, podríamos ir a visitar a mi tío. Cuando le llamé me pidió que nos pasáramos por allí, para conocerte y darte las gracias por salvarme.  
H: De acuerdo. –Estiró su mano hacia mí-. Es un trato.  
M: Exacto. –Estiré la mía y cerramos el trato-. Y ahora, ¿tienes algún plan para esta tarde?  
H: Podemos ir al videoclub para alquilar una película. No hace tiempo como para salir de paseo.  
M: Buena idea. –Observé las tazas vacías y me levanté para recogerlas-. Recojo esto y después colocaré la ropa. –Un poco avergonzada, le susurré-. ¿Dónde puedo colocar mi… ya sabes, la ropa interior?  
H: Bueno… -Se acarició la nuca-. Te dejaré libre una de las mesillas, para ti.  
M: ¿Una entera?  
H: Si. ¿Necesitas más?  
M: No… lo que pasa es que me ha sorprendido. Pensaba que solo ibas a dejarme un cajón.  
H: No me parece justo. –Se levantó y me acercó a él, cogiéndome por la cintura-. Ahora este es también tu apartamento. Quiero que estés a gusto y tengas suficiente espacio para tus cosas. –Me sonrió-.  
M: Vaya… No sé qué decir.  
H: Bueno… Un beso no estaría mal, por ejemplo. –Y así lo hice. Acerqué mis labios a los suyos y le besé apasionadamente-. Guau...


	9. Chapter 9

M: Entonces… -Dije, intentando controlar las ganas de continuar-. ¿Vamos al videoclub?  
H: Eh… Si, si, vamos. Tardaremos bastante en llegar.

Volvemos a coger los abrigos y salimos por la puerta, sonriendo. Casi sin darme cuenta, estábamos parados delante del coche. Abrí la puerta y me senté al lado del conductor.

Cuarenta minutos más tarde llegamos al videoclub. Harm aparcó el coche delante de la puerta y esta vez, no esperé a que el viniese a abrirme la puerta. Le esperé hasta que se colocó a mi lado y le di mi mano. Me miró un poco asombrado y le sonreí. Seguramente no se esperaba un gesto así por mi parte.

Estuvimos exactamente, una hora y cincuenta minutos eligiendo una película para alquilar. Él quería una de terror y yo, una de acción. Claro, su argumento era que "Spider-man" no podía competir contra "El Barco Fantasma". Cada uno habíamos visto la película del otro, y no nos poníamos de acuerdo. Al final, acabamos eligiendo "50 Primeras Citas". El resumen que venía por detrás parecía prometer pasar un buen rato.

Salimos de la tienda, un poco enfadados, al menos, por mi parte. Subí al coche sin decir nada y me pasé todo el camino mirando por la ventanilla. Ba tan sumergida en mis pensamientos que apenas me di cuenta de cuando Harm aparcó el coche frente a su edificio.

Sin tan siquiera mirarme, salió del coche y esperó a que yo hiciera lo mismo. Después, lo cerró con llave y caminó hasta el portal, detrás de mí. Nos montamos en el ascensor y continuamos en silencio. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, se bajó rápidamente y para cuando quise darme cuenta, ya había abierto la puerta y entrado en el apartamento.

Con un suspiro resignado, me bajé del ascensor y comencé a caminar hacia el interior. Cerré la puerta y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Harm me atrapó entre la pared y él y me besó. Estuvimos besándonos hasta que la necesidad de respirar nos obligó a separarnos.

H: Lo siento.  
M: Yo también. –Le sonreí-. No sé porque fui tan cabezota.  
H: Ni yo. ¿Me perdonas?  
M: ¿Me perdonarás tú a mí?  
H: Claro. –Me acarició la mejilla-.  
M: Entonces yo también. –Le volví a besar-. ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones? –Sonreí pícaramente-.  
H: Podríamos dejar la película para luego… o para mañana.  
M: ¿Y? –Susurré-.  
H: Podríamos discutir como perdonarnos en el dormitorio, allí se nos da mejor la comunicación.  
M: Me parece bien.

_Horas más tarde…_

Al igual que ayer, me desperté con la misma sensación de plenitud. Sentía la respiración lenta de Harm y sonreí. Estaba en el mejor sitio del mundo. Intenté ver la expresión que tenía él mientras dormía, pero creo que debí moverme más de lo que pretendía, porque cuando llegué a su cara, tenía los ojos abiertos.

H: Buenos días. –Me derretí con su sonrisa mañanera-.  
M: Si, realmente son buenos días.  
H: Entonces, supongo que dormiste bien.  
M: Supones bien. ¿Y tú?  
H: También dormí bien. Además, creo que me hice perdonar, ¿no?  
M: Con "esto" te puedes hacer perdonar todo… o casi todo.  
H: ¿Casi todo? –Replicó, extrañado-.  
M: Si. Verás, si llegases tarde por cualquier cosa, o discutiéramos por alguna cosa sin mucha importancia, con esto te perdonaría.  
H: Ajá. ¿Pero…?  
M: Bueno… creo que respecto a ti, me estoy volviendo demasiado posesiva, por lo que si estuvieras con otra mujer… No creo que te pudiera perdonar.  
H: Ah… Entonces, no tendremos ningún problema. No me interesa estar con otra mujer que no seas tú. –Se rió y después, me miró seriamente-. Pero, en mi caso también me he vuelto muy posesivo. No podría perdonarte que estuvieras con otro hombre.  
M: Vale. –Le sonreí-. Tampoco es un problema.  
H: Bien.  
M: Ok. Me voy a duchar. Quiero estrenar algo de la ropa que compramos ayer. –Le besé-.  
H: Yo voy a ir haciendo el desayuno. ¿Cuándo termines me avisas?  
M: Y si no he terminado puedes venir, no me importaría compartir la ducha contigo.


	10. Chapter 10

(2 Meses más tarde…)

Como de costumbre, me desperté poco a poco y noté que Harm se había ido ya al trabajo. Hacía un mes desde que le llamaron para indicarle que era transferido al cuerpo jurídico, y eso, en principio, pareció no disgustarle. Se enfadó un poco cuando yo, en tono burlón, le pregunté que para que quería la marina abogados. Y al final, usé el mismo método de siempre para hacerme perdonar.

Ahora, solo una cosa ocupada mi mente. Hoy era viernes y como todos los días entre semana, iba al cuartel de los JAG para ir a comer con él. Me había aprendido el recorrido de memoria y sabía cómo ir y volver sin perderme. Lo peor era hacer tiempo mientras esperaba para salir del apartamento en dirección a su trabajo.

Me levanté de la cama y sin mucho entusiasmo, me duché. Después, me enrollé la primera toalla que encontré y salí para encender la cafetera. Mientras esperaba, fui al armario y saqué la ropa que iba a ponerme para comer. Tardé bastante más de lo normal en decidirme, pero lo hice. Un pantalón vaquero azul y un jersey blanco de lana.

Estaba sentada desayunando cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó. Caminé despreocupada hacia allí y observé por la mirilla. Abrí la puerta para poder contemplar a la mujer que había llamado.

Tenía el pelo corto, y rubio, unos centímetros por debajo de las orejas. Se quedó realmente sorprendida cuando aparecí al otro lado de la puerta. La sonrisa que había visto por la mirilla aumentó y desde su posición, intentó buscar algo o a alguien. No debió encontrar nada, porque entonces me devolvió su atención y me estiró la mano.

T: Hola, soy Thris Burnett… la madre de Harm.  
M: Oh… Yo soy Sarah Mackenzie… Mac. –La sonreí tímidamente-. Pase, por favor.  
T: Gracias. –Entró y se sentó en el sofá, después de dejar su abrigo apoyado en una de las sillas-. ¿Está mi hijo por aquí?  
M: ¿Harm? No, él está trabajando.  
T: Vaya… Pensé que tenía el día libre.  
M: Bueno… le tuvo que cambiar la mañana a un compañero. Solo estará libre por la tarde. –Me senté al lado suyo-.  
T: ¿Vives aquí, Mac? –Me sonrió-.  
M: Si, desde hace dos meses. –Miró desde el sillón toda la habitación y se giró a mí-.  
T: Está todo… muy limpio. Me sorprende verlo así, sabiendo que vive una mujer aquí. ¿Eres la novia de mi hijo?

Me quedé helada al oír la pregunta. Técnicamente, si lo éramos, o al menos, así me sentía yo. Pero, por otro lado, no habíamos hablado de lo que éramos el uno para el otro. Mientras pensaba, me fijé en que Thris esperaba atentamente mi respuesta. Tragué saliva y aclaré mi garganta.

M: Más o menos. –Observé su reacción y antes de que pensara mal, intenté explicarme-. Verá… Aún no hemos hablado de eso. –Me entristecí-.  
T: Entiendo… pero, ¿tu como te sientes respecto a él?  
M: No la comprendo.  
T: ¿Qué sientes hacia mi hijo?  
M: Yo… No lo sé. –La miré y sentí que podía confiar en ella. Sin pensarlo demasiado, me abrí-. Creo que… que estoy enamorada de él.  
T: Es lo que pensaba. –Me volvió a sonreír-. Pero no se lo has dicho, ¿verdad?  
M: Tengo miedo a que Harm no… no sienta lo mismo que yo.  
T: ¿No te ha dicho nada? –Me preguntó sorprendida-. ¿No te ha dado indicios de que pueda sentir lo mismo?  
M: Hay veces que creo que el también siente lo mismo,…  
T: ¿Pero…?  
M: Nunca habla de sus sentimientos y no sé cómo hacerle hablar. Cada vez que le pregunto cambia de tema o simplemente, hace como si no me escuchara. –Suspiré-. ¿Sabe Harm que está aquí?  
T: No, no lo sabe. –Me sonrió-. Me dijo que el viernes iba a tener el día libre y pensé en venir a verle. ¿Podrías llevarme a donde trabaja?  
M: ¡Claro! Tengo que ir a buscarle para comer juntos. Me encantaría que viniese, señora Burnett.  
T: Está bien, pero llámame Thris.


	11. Chapter 11

La sonreí y nos encaminamos hacia la calle. Cuando salimos, Thris me siguió hasta el taxi que había llamado antes de que ella llamara. Todo el trayecto fue en silencio y solo hablamos cuando entramos en el patio del edificio.

T: Así que… aquí es donde trabaja Harmon ahora.  
M: Sí.  
T: Me alegro profundamente de que haya dejado de pilotar. La última vez que estuvo en uno casi se muere.  
M: No lo sabía. –"¿Sería eso por lo que estaba de baja?", me pregunté-.  
T: ¿Mi hijo no te dijo nada? –Me preguntó, sorprendida-.  
M: Bueno… tampoco le pregunté porque cuando le conocí estaba de baja.  
T: Te lo contaría, pero creo que debería de hacerlo él. Solo dale tiempo, desde la muerte de su padre siempre esconde sus sentimientos. Ojala tú puedas cambiar eso. Y… ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor un día de estos me hacéis abuela.

Me sonrojé levemente. No había pensado en la posibilidad de ir más lejos con Harm. Si me hubieran preguntado hace cuatro meses si pensaba en hijos, mi respuesta sería una rotunda negativa. Ahora… no estaba segura. Si el padre fuese él, no me importaría. Es más, la sola idea de poder ser la madre de sus hijos me hacía sonreír.

Casi sin darme cuenta estábamos en la planta donde trabajaba Harm. Una de las suboficiales, que iba caminando en nuestra dirección me saludó. La devolví el saludo con la mano y noté la mirada intrigada de Thris.

Aunque ella sintiera curiosidad, no me dijo nada. Cuando llegamos a la entrada de la oficina busqué con la mirada por toda la sala, por si él estaba fuera de su despacho. Al no encontrarle, caminé decidida hacia su despacho y cuando estuve a unos metros, le vi. Estaba leyendo un informe cuando llamé a la puerta y, al verme, me sonrió.

Con un gesto de su mano me pidió que entrase y cuando me giré para buscar a la madre de Harm, vi que estaba hablando con el jefe de su hijo. Parecían estar entretenidos y supuse que si ella quería ir a donde estaba Harm, Chegwidden a guiaría.

M: Hola abogado. ¿Mucho trabajo?  
H: Solo estaba leyendo este informe, para entregárselo el lunes al almirante. –Se acercó a mí y me besó-. ¿Y tú qué tal?  
M: ¡Oh! Nada interesante. Solamente hoy, conocí a tu madre.  
H: ¿A mi madre? –Me preguntó, sorprendido-. No sabía que ella…  
M: O sí, está hablando con tu jefe ahora mismo. –Señalé discretamente hacia su posición-. Creo que le agrado.  
H: Bueno… sería imposible que no le gustases. Llevas dos meses cuidando de su hijo.  
M: Y no me quejo. Es más, estoy acostumbrada a ello y debo decir en mi defensa, que eso no me disgusta.  
H: Ok. Por mi parte, estoy acostumbrado a que duermas conmigo y me encanta. –Me lanzó su sonrisa de destrucción masiva y me concentré en no desmayarme-. Además de poder despertarme contigo.  
M: Eso no es justo teniente. Eso a mí también me gusta.

Antes de que pudiéramos seguir discutiendo sobre a quién le gustaba más algo que al otro, su madre nos interrumpió llamando a la puerta. Harm le sonrió para que entrase y al cerrar, ambos se abrazaron. Cuando se separaron, él me miró a mí y después a Thris.

H: Veo que ya conoces a Mac.  
T: Si, menos mal que estaba ella en tu apartamento, si no tendría que haberme vuelto al hotel.  
H: ¿Y Frank?  
T: Está con unos proveedores o no sé qué cosa. Le he llamado antes de entrar para pedirle que me recoja aquí. –Se puso sería-. Mira que te he dicho millones de veces que tienes que comprarte un coche más grande. Sabes que Frank estaría encantado de… -No acabó la frase, porque su hijo la interrumpió-.  
H: Lo sé, pero a mí me gusta mi Corvette, mamá.  
T: Si… -Se giró a mí-. ¿Tú tienes coche, Mac?  
M: No, no tengo. Apenas voy lejos del apartamento y cuando lo hago, es Harm quien me lleva.  
T: ¿Tienes el carnet? –Asentí-. Bien, entonces supongo que el coche que el cabezota de mi hijo no quiere, te lo puede regalar a ti mi marido.  
M: No se si pueda aceptarlo. –Sonreí-. Un coche es algo muy caro y…  
T: Tranquila, por el precio no te preocupes. A Frank le saldría barato. Trabaja en un concesionario y seguro te encuentra un buen coche. Por el precio no te preocupes, ya se verá más adelante.  
H: Vale… dejemos los tratos para luego, y ahora, vamos bajando al aparcamiento. ¿Os parece bien?

Las dos asentimos y continuamos hablando sobre el único tema que tenemos en común: Su hijo. Ella me contaba algunas de las travesuras de Harm mientras yo le informaba sobre los dos meses que llevaba viviendo con él.

De repente, un coche azul oscuro entró en el parking y se paró al lado de nosotros. Sin apagar el motor, su conductor se bajó y le estrechó la mano a Harm. Él debía ser Frank Burnett, el marido de Thris. A simple vista, me pareció muy agradable.

H: Frank, te presento a Mac. –Me sonrió-. Vive conmigo desde hace dos meses. Mac, él es mi padrastro.  
F: Encantado de conocerte, Mac. –También me sonrió-.  
M: Igualmente, señor Burnett.  
F: Por favor, llámame Frank. –Se giró a su mujer y la besó-. ¿Qué tal la mañana?  
T: Bien, charlando con Mac sobre mi hijo. Ya sabes, cosas de mujeres.  
F: Miedo me das. –Se rió. Después se volvió a Harm-. ¿Qué te parece si os invitamos Thris y yo a comer?  
H: Suena estupendo. –Le sonrió-.  
F: Bien, ¿conoces el restaurante chino "Garden"? –Harm asintió-. Vale, pues allí nos vemos, en la entrada.

Después de despedirnos, los padres de Harm se fueron en su coche y nosotros en el Corvette. Nada más subirnos, él se giró hacia mí antes de arrancar y me miró a los ojos. Le veía bastante serio y sabía que quería preguntarme algo.

M: Suéltalo, Harm. Sea lo que sea, te escucho.  
H: Verás… yo… ¿Qué te pareció mi madre? Sé qué dijiste que sería buena idea conocerlos pero no esperaba que se presentasen de sopetón.  
M: Es muy agradable, y simpática. Lo mismo pienso de Frank. –Le miré. Aquí había algo más-. Es cierto que me pilló de sorpresa, pero no pasa nada. Creo que acabaré adorándola.  
H: Lo mismo hará ella contigo, si no lo hace ya. –Arrancó el coche y después de unos minutos, le pregunté-.  
M: ¿Por qué querías saberlo? Bueno… si, son tus padres, pero… no sé… ¿Pensabas que me iban a caer mal?  
H: No sé… la última mujer que conoció a mi madre acabó odiándola. –Suspiró-.  
M: La misma que te engañó, ¿no es cierto? –El asintió-. Pienso que esa mujer debe ser tonta, Harm. Sería imposible odiar a tu madre, por mucho que ella se empeñase en intentarlo.  
H: Entonces… ¿Te gustan?  
M: Mucho. Para serte sincera, cuando os habéis abrazado… me ha dado un poco de envidia. –Aparcó el coche cerca de la entrada al restaurante y me miró-.  
H: ¿Por qué? –Me preguntó, sorprendido-.  
M: Bueno… yo apenas pasaba tiempo con mi madre. Entre su trabajo, mi colegio,… el borracho de mi padre,… y después se fue. –Sentencié-. Ella nunca me abrazó.

Harm estiró sus manos hasta coger mi rostro e hizo que le mirase a los ojos. Intenté no llorar pero fue en balde. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos y él me abrazó. Me sentí reconfortada y al cabo de unos minutos, nos separamos. Me secó el recorrido que habían hecho mis lágrimas y después, me besó.

H: ¿Estás mejor? –Me preguntó, hablando en voz baja-.  
M: Si, solo… necesitaba desahogarme. –Le sonreí-.  
H: Me alegra saber que soy tu paño de lágrimas y que confías en mí. ¿Vamos?  
M: Vámonos. No los hagamos esperar.


	12. Chapter 12

Salimos del coche y caminamos justos hasta la entrada. Una vez dentro, encontramos a Thris y a Frank esperándonos en una de las mesas del fondo. El comedor del restaurante estaba totalmente empapelado con dibujos de flores blancas con un fondo rojo oscuro. Las ventanas estaban tapadas por cortinas blancas, con detalles en rojo.

Pero, sin duda, lo que más me llamó la atención fuero las sillas y las mesas. Estaba tan acostumbrada a ver la típica mesa baja que me sorprendió encontrarme allí con mesas normales de roble y sillas de la misma madera, con el asiento tapizado en el mismo tono que la pared.

Cuando nos sentamos, nos dieron la carta para que pudiéramos elegir y, por primera vez, estuve decidida a pedir arroz tres delicias. Al final, acabamos todos eligiendo el mismo plato, acompañado por el pan chino tradicional.

T: Cuéntanos, Mac. ¿Dónde os conocisteis? –Me quedé helada. "¿Y ahora que, Mackenzie?". Por suerte, Harm habló en mi nombre-.  
H: La verdad… es un poco complicado. –Agachó la cabeza-.  
T: Puedes contarnos lo que sea, Harmon. No te vamos a juzgar a ti o a Mac. –Decidí intervenir, viendo que él no parecía muy confiado-.  
M: Mi novio tuvo problemas con un prestamista y como no le pagó, me llevó a mí para saldar la cuenta. Acabé en una… casa de señoritas de compañía. Harm me encontró allí y le pedí que me sacara de aquel lugar. Y así lo hizo.  
F: ¿Cómo consiguió sacarte? –Me preguntó-.  
M: Bueno… digamos que al tipo ese le gustaba negociar con nosotras como si fuéramos mercancía y Harm me compró. Si no llega a ser por él, no sé qué sería de mí ahora. –Le miré, con una sonrisa agradecida-. Le debo mí vida.  
T: Hay una cosa que no entiendo, Harmon. ¿Cómo acabaste tú en… un sitio así? –Preguntó, un poco molesta-.  
H: Estaba bastante dolido por culpa de Megan. No sabía a dónde ir y en el camino me encontré a Jack Keeter, y me invitó a ir allí. –Noté como el enfado subió hasta los ojos de su madre y antes de que pudiera decir nada, volví a intervenir-.  
M: ¿Sabes, Thris? Técnicamente también te debo la vida a ti. Educaste bien a Harm y él, cuando me vio en aquella habitación,… no se atrevió a tocarme. Aún no podré entender los motivos que le llevaron a no aprovecharse de mí, como habría hecho cualquier otro hombre en su lugar, aunque creo que se debe a la educación que tú le diste.  
T: ¿De verdad mi hijo no…? –Se quedó sorprendida, y yo diría que gratamente-.  
M: Totalmente en serio. Aún así, le rogué que hiciera lo que pudiera y pagó para sacarme de allí.  
F: La verdad… -Comenzó a decir Frank-. No hay mucha gente que se conozca así. Pero, me alegro de que, independientemente de los motivos que le llevaron a ir hacía allí, te hubiera rescatado. Estaba claro que no estabas allí por propia voluntad.  
T: ¿Lo denunciaste?  
H: Es lo primero que me pidió al salir de allí. –Habló por primera vez, desde que le preguntó su madre-. Sabemos que las demás chicas ya están con sus familias.  
M: Si. Yo avisé a mi tío de que estaba viva y a salvo, y me hizo prometerle que le llevaría a Harm para que él pueda darle las gracias personalmente. –Sonreí-. Me gustaría ver a un marine dándole las gracias a un marinero.  
T: Me alegra que estés a salvo, Mac. –Me sonrió, comprensiva-. Ahora se te ve feliz.  
M: Y lo soy. Su hijo me trata como si fuera una reina.

Después de la explicación de cómo Harm y yo nos conocimos, continuamos con la comida de una forma muy relajada. Hablamos de cosas sin importancia, y al final nos hicieron prometerles que iríamos a visitarles a La Jolla.

El camino al apartamento transcurrió en un silencio totalmente agradable. Me gustó haber conocido, por fin, a las personas que habían educado a Harm y habían hecho de él el hombre que era ahora.

El tiempo pasó volando y enseguida estuvimos en el apartamento. Subimos las escaleras y cuando entramos, encontré que no había hecho la cama. Sin decirle nada a Harm, caminé hacia la habitación y cuando iba comenzar a estirar las sábanas, él me atrajo hacia su cuerpo sujetándome por la cintura.

Iba a darme la vuelta y al notar lo que pretendía, me apretó más contra él y me besó en el cuello. Al sentir sus labios en mi piel olvidé por completo lo que pretendía hacer allí en la habitación y mi cerebro se desconectó. Justo Harm decidió ese momento para parar de besarme y darme la vuelta, quedando cara a cara.

H: Me alegro de que te haya caído tan bien mi familia, y en especial mi madre. –Suspiró-. Tuve un poco de miedo a contarle la verdad. Mi madre… bueno, es mi madre. Frank es mucho más comprensivo.  
M: Sé que a pesar de nuestra forma de conocernos, le he gustado. –Le miré a los ojos-. Yo sentí más miedo al pensar que por ello podría pensar que no era buena compañía para ti.  
H: Ya has visto que ha sido justo lo contrario. –Me sonrió-.  
M: Si, aunque hubo un momento en el que pensé que te iba a comer vivo.  
H: Por eso le dijiste que no te toqué ni un pelo en aquel lugar, ¿no?  
M: Si. Debo de admitir que yo también me quedé bastante sorprendida cuando entraste allí y susurraste que no podías hacerlo. Aún espero un porqué.  
H: Lo sé. –Me miró y supe que me lo iba a explicar ahora-. Mi madre me educó haciéndome ver que las mujeres no estaban para las necesidades físicas de los hombres. Sabía que quería entrar en la marina y… bueno… ya sabes lo que se dice de los marineros.  
M: Que tienen una novia en cada puerto, ¿no?  
H: Exacto. Por eso insistía tanto en cómo debía de tratar a una mujer. Cuando entré en aquella habitación y vi el miedo en tus ojos… no pude continuar. No me parecía justo que yo disfrutara de ti y tú no tuvieras oportunidad de opinar al respecto.  
M: Oh… -Pude decir-.  
H: Para mí no eres un objeto o un trozo de carne, Mac. Eres la mujer más importante de mi vida.  
M: ¿Y tu madre? –Bromeé-. Se enfadaría mucho si escuchase eso.  
H: Bueno, mi madre es… mi madre. No la cuento como mujer. –Me sonrió-.  
M: Eso cambia las cosas. –Le sonreí-. Si me hubieras dicho que era la segunda mujer más importante de tu vida, te habría pateado el trasero sin dejar que te explicaras.  
H: ¿Al estilo marine?  
M: Vengo de una familia de marines. ¿Qué otro estilo podría usar?  
H: Por ti me dejaría patear mi trasero todas las veces que quisieras. –Me besó-. ¿Tienes algo pensado para esta tarde?  
M: ¿Qué te parece algo tranquilo, en el sofá, con la televisión y un bol de palomitas?  
H: Buena idea.  
M: Pero antes… tendremos que bajar la comida, ¿no? –Me insinué-.  
H: Sabes que tus deseos son órdenes para mí. –Me sonrió y me tumbó lentamente en la cama-. ¿Sabes? Me alegro de que no hayas hecho la cama.


	13. Chapter 13

_(Más tarde…)_

H: Vale… ¿Qué quieres para cenar?  
M: Uhm… Es bastante tarde como para ponerse a cocinar. –Le miré a los ojos-. ¿Pizza?  
H: Me parece bien. ¿La voy pidiendo mientras te duchas?  
M: Gracias.

Caminé hacia la ducha y para cuando había salido, Harm había colocado la mesa. Le sonreí y antes de poder ir a la cocina, me agarró por la cintura y me atrajo hacia él.

H: Tenemos que hablar.  
M: ¿Sobre qué? –Le susurré-.  
H: Nosotros. –Me contestó, en el mismo tono-.  
M: ¿Antes o después de cenar?  
H: Después.  
M: Vale. ¿Es algo que deba preocuparme? –Pareció meditar la respuesta y después, me besó en el cuello-.  
H: No, pero es importante.

Me soltó y al girarme a él, me sonrió. Eso bastó para quitarme un poco la tensión y continué con mi camino hasta el zumo de melocotón que había en el frigorífico.

La cena pasó prácticamente en silencio, salvo por el sonido del zumo al caer dentro del vaso. Rezaba en mi interior para que no quisiera echarme o pedirme que dejáramos de tener tanta "intimidad". Cuando acabamos, recogimos lo poco que habíamos manchado y nos sentamos en el sofá, mirando cada uno a un lado. Harm tosió para llamar mi atención y cuando le estuve observando, comenzó a hablar.

H: Verás… este mediodía, cuando hemos comido con mis padres, yo… me ha gustado que ellos te aceptaran y que te caigan bien. –Suspiró-. Sé que mi madre se pone bastante difícil en cuanto se trata de una mujer y… sé que piensa que tú serías la mujer perfecta para mí. Seguro que te dijo algo esta mañana.  
M: Si, algo me comentó. –Le sonreí-.  
H: Sé que tengo mucho que contarte. –Susurró y agachó la cabeza-. Mi padre murió cuando yo tenía seis años y, desde entonces, me encerré en una especie de burbuja y evité hablar de mis sentimientos con los demás. Pero, creo que ahora, estoy listo. –Me miró a los ojos-. Eres muy importante para mí, Mac. Yo no… no había sentido esto que siento por nadie, y me da miedo. No quiero hacerte daño, o crearme falsas esperanzas.  
M: Harm. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –Él asintió-. Si sabes que tengo a mi tío Matt, ¿por qué crees que estoy aquí, contigo?  
H: No lo sé. –Le sonreí. Podía ser tan inocente a veces… Pero eso me encantaba-.  
M: Yo… -"ahora o nunca"- … estoy aquí contigo porque… estoy enamorada de ti. –Acabé las frases susurrando-.  
H: ¿De verdad? –Me preguntó, sorprendido-.  
M: Si.

De pronto, los dos nos quedamos en silencio. Verdaderamente no me arrepentía de haberle dicho lo que sentía hacia él, y por sus palabras de antes, no parecía que fuera a rechazarme. Intenté mirar a todos los puntos del salón, a excepción de Harm. Aunque le conocía desde hacía solo dos meses, eso era suficiente para saber que tenía que dejarle un tiempo para asimilar lo que acababa de confesarle.

Después de varios minutos sin decir nada, se aclaró la garganta y me cogió la mano. Me miró a los ojos y vi en sus ojos que lo que iba a decirme era muy importante.

H: Yo también.  
M: ¿Qué? –Articulé, al final-.  
H: También estoy enamorado de ti, Mac. –Otra vez el silencio. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Harm volvió a hablar-. ¿Dónde nos deja esto ahora?  
M: No lo sé. Supongo… que seríamos como… una pareja.  
H: No sé como decírtelo. –Me sonrió-. Supongo que sería un '¿quieres salir conmigo?' ó '¿quieres ser mi novia?'. Pero suena un poco…  
M: …adolescente. –Acabé por él. Asintió-. Bueno, de todas formas, la respuesta es sí.  
H: ¿En serio?  
M: Muy en serio.  
H: Entonces… con tu permiso. –Me cogió en brazos-. Voy a estrenar a mi querida novia.  
M: Permiso concedido, teniente.

_(Varios meses más tarde…)_

Estaba en la cocina preparando la cena, cuando escuché como se abría y se cerraba la puerta, precedido por el saludo diario de Harm al llegar al apartamento.

H: ¡Ya estoy en casa! –Se acercó a mí por detrás y me abrazó-. Tengo buenas noticias.  
M: Cuéntame. –Le sonreí-.  
H: Me han ascendido esta tarde a teniente comandante. –Me giré a él y le besé-.  
M: ¡Felicidades, cariño!  
H: Gracias. –Me devolvió el beso-. Pero… no todo es bueno.  
M: Tienes que marcharte, ¿no?  
H: Si, pero por poco tiempo. Tengo que hacer mis pruebas anuales de vuelo. Solo serán tres días.  
M: ¿En dónde? –Le pregunté, temiéndome la respuesta-.  
H: A bordo del Patrick Henry.  
M: En el mar. –Suspiré-.  
H: No me pasará nada, Mac. Volveré de una sola pieza. –Me cogió la cabeza entre sus manos-. Te quiero, y ningún avión podrá cambiar eso.  
M: Yo también te quiero, y por eso te apoyo. –Le besé-. ¿Cuándo tienes que irte?  
H: El lunes. El almirante me ha dejado libre mañana. He pensado en irnos a visitar a mi abuela, y a la vuelta, iremos ese fin de semana a visitar a tu tío.  
M: ¿Es una promesa?  
H: Si. –Me sonrió-. Y tengo por costumbre cumplir mis promesas.  
M: ¿Y qué es lo que me prometes, exactamente?  
H: Bueno… Llevarte este fin de semana a casa de mi abuela, volver de mis pruebas de una pieza y después, llevarte a ver a tu tío.  
M: Acepto. Termino con la cena y mientras, tú haces las maletas. –Le sonrió-.  
H: Vale, saldremos después de cenar.

Dicho y hecho. El se fue a la habitación para ducharse, cambiarse de ropa y hacer el equipaje, mientras yo terminaba de hacer el salmón que me había estado enseñando durante todo un mes.

La cena la pasamos totalmente en silencio, mirándonos intensamente y sonriéndonos cada vez que pillábamos al otro observándonos. Recogimos los platos y después, nos aseguramos de dejar todo bien cerrado antes de marcharnos. Me moría de ganas de conocer a la abuela de Harm y preguntarle sobre él.


	14. Chapter 14

Pasamos tres horas y treinta y tres minutos en silencio, solamente escuchando canciones de varios años en la radio. Agradecí en mi interior que no me preguntase nada. Los nervios me revolvían el estómago y eso me daba nauseas.

Tampoco me apetecía hablar mucho. Tenía un mal presentimiento con sus pruebas de vuelo y no tenía ganas de contarle lo que pensaba. Solo me quedaba esperar a que el volviese sano y salvo, como me había prometido.

H: Ya hemos llegado. –Apagó el motor frente a una pequeña granja y me sonrió-.  
M: ¿Ya? –Le pregunté sorprendida. Él asintió-. Vaya… es preciosa.  
H: No recuerdo la cantidad de veces que he venido aquí. Este lugar lo cura todo.

Salimos del coche y, mientras Harm cogía nuestra maleta yo observaba el campo que rodeaba a la granja. Estaba rodeada por vallas blancas de madera y la hierba me llegaba por el tobillo. A lo lejos se divisaba un camino que llevaba a un pequeño huerto, y al lado, había un invernadero metálico.

H: Vamos.

Me agarré a su brazo y ambos caminamos hacia la puerta. Cuando estábamos a pocos pasos del porche, una mujer encendió las luces y salió a nuestro encuentro. Al verla, solté el brazo de Harm y él se acercó a abrazar a su abuela. Después, me miró a mí y sonrió.

S: Tú debes de ser Mac, ¿verdad? –Me preguntó, en un tono cariñoso. Asentí-. Thris me ha hablado de ti. Le has causado muy buena impresión. –Me guiñó un ojo-.  
M: ¿Usted cree? –Le respondí, mientras me acercaba. Sin decirme nada, me abrazó y a los pocos segundos, reaccioné, abrazándome a ella-.  
S: Estoy totalmente segura. Pero, por favor –me sonrió- llámame Sarah, no soporto el 'usted'. –Se giró a su nieto-. Me alegra que hayáis venido.  
H: Sabes que me gusta venir a visitarte. Además, quería que conocieras a Mac. –Le sonrió-.  
S: Pensaba que nunca me la presentarías. ¿Vamos dentro?

Los tres pasamos al interior de la casa y observé todo lo que estaba a mi vista. Muebles de madera antiguos, paredes en tonos cálidos,… Todo al estilo rústico, muy diferente de las decoraciones de la ciudad.

Seguí a Harm hasta el salón y los dos nos sentamos en un sillón color crema con adornos de flores, frente a la chimenea. Me quedé maravillada con toda la estancia. El salón era… perfecto. No encontraba ninguna forma de describir todo aquello. Era muy acogedor.

S: ¿Queréis algo? –Preguntó, desde la cocina. Harm me miró a mí y negué-.  
H: No, gracias. ¿Qué tal ha estado todo por aquí? Hace tanto tiempo que no vengo…  
S: Igual que siempre. –Sonrió mientras venía con una taza de té-. Thor se puso malo y tuve que llamar al veterinario. Desde hace una semana está en la clínica. Le pedí a Charlie que se lo quedara durante la recuperación.  
H: ¿Qué le pasó?  
S: Nada grave. –Me miró a mí, que no entendía nada-. Thor es mi perro. Un Rottweiler precioso… y muy bueno. Nada que ver con esas noticias que salen sobre que son peligrosos. Mi Thor no haría daño ni a una mosca. Lo único que le pierde son los gatos. –Sonrió-. El otro día, estaba tumbado en el porche, cuando un gato atigrado pasó delante de él, dónde habéis aparcado el coche. –Suspiró-. El pobre Thor salió corriendo detrás de él, con la mala suerte que en la carrera, no sé qué le pasó que se hizo una herida bastante fea en el pecho. Supongo que fue a saltar la valla… pero él ya no está para tantos trotes.  
M: Pobrecillo… -Sonreí-. ¿Cuándo le traen?  
S: Lo cierto que es cuando escuché el ruido de un motor, pensé que era Charlie, que me lo traía hoy. Supongo que para mañana o pasado estará aquí, dando guerra otra vez.  
H: Me alegro de que no sea nada.  
S: Bueno, mañana hablamos. Tenéis que estar agotados. –Sonrió-. ¿Necesitáis otra habitación?  
H: No hará falta, abuela. –Me sonrió-. Con la mía nos apañamos.  
S: Bien. –Se levantó-. Yo me voy a ir a dormir. Mañana tengo que estar en pie pronto para ordeñar a Daisy. Ella no perdona ninguna.

Los dos nos giramos para ver como la abuela Sarah sube las escaleras y a los pocos segundos, escuchamos la puerta de alguna habitación cerrándose. Después, Harm se acercó a mí hasta tumbarme en el sofá y colocarse encima. Intentaba por todos los medios no reírme, pero las manos de él haciéndome cosquillas me lo ponían difícil.

M: Harm… contrólate… estamos en el salón… -Sonreí-. ¿Y si… baja… tu abuela?  
H: No… no lo creo. –Me besó-. Pero, prefiero hacer las maniobras pertinentes en mi cama, si no te importa. –Me sonrió con su sonrisa de piloto-.  
M: Creo que será mejor que dejemos 'las maniobras' para otro día.  
H: Vamos, Mac. ¿Te da vergüenza hacerlo aquí?  
M: Más bien es respeto, Harm. –Sonreí-. Alguien tiene que guardar las formas. –Conseguí ponerme sobre él y le besé-.  
H: ¿Y el granero?  
M: Quizá otro día, chico del aire. –Le volví a besar y después, me levanté corriendo del sofá y me paré al pie de las escaleras-. Si no te importa… -le sonreí- … tengo sueño.  
H: Me debes unas 'maniobras' en el granero, Mackenzie. –Me contestó, señalándome con el dedo-.  
M: Depende de cómo te portes, Rabb. –Sonreí-. ¿Coges la maleta, por favor?

_A la mañana siguiente…_

Cuando me desperté era bastante tarde y para variar, Harm no estaba a mi lado, en la cama. Me desperecé y me levanté de la cama, sintiéndome totalmente descansada. Me cambié el pijama por una camiseta y un pantalón deportivo, junto con mis deportivas y bajé a desayunar.

En la mesa de la cocina, estaba Sarah, mirando por la ventana. Cuando notó mi presencia, se giro hacia mí y me sonrió.

S: Siéntate, yo te sirvo el desayuno.  
M: Gracias. –Le devolví la sonrisa-.  
S: ¿Café?  
M: Con un poco de leche.  
S: Él croissant de la mesa es el tuyo. El panadero los ha traído a primera hora de la mañana. –Me puso la taza de café delante y se sentó frente a mí-.  
M: ¿Y Harm?  
S: Se levantó dos horas antes que tú y en cuanto le vi, le pedí que me arreglara un trozo de valla del prado. Fred se dedicó a cocear el cercado. Cada vez que están las yeguas en celo, se vuelve loco.  
M: ¿Tienes caballos? –Le pregunté, sorprendida-.  
S: Tengo cinco. –Me sonrió-. Un semental y cuatro yeguas. Una de ellas está preñada. Debe de dar a luz un día de estos.  
M: Tiene que ser gratificante estar ocupada durante todo el día. –Respondí, mientras le pegaba un mordisco a mi bollo-.  
S: Además de agotador.  
M: Tienes todo precioso. –Sonreí-. Me podría perder aquí durante días…  
S: Oh… si quieres puedes quedarte hasta que Harm vuelva de sus pruebas de vuelo. Me vendrá bien un poco de compañía.  
M: No quiero ser una molestia. No sé nada de granjas. –Admití-.  
S: No te preocupes. –Me contestó, animada-. Yo te enseño. Me serás de gran ayuda si Whinny decide alumbrar durante estos días. ¿Tienes algo que hacer en Washington?  
M: No, nada. No tengo trabajo, ya que Harm me ha dicho que no hacía falta otro sueldo en casa. Me pasaría los tres días sola en el apartamento.  
S: Razón de más para que te quedes. –Sonrió-. ¿De acuerdo?


	15. Chapter 15

M: Me encantará quedarme aquí. –Le sonreí-.  
S: Bien, espero que no te importe que te mande un par de tareas durante esos tres días. Necesito un par de manos jóvenes. –Me sonrió-. Yo ya no puedo hacer todas las cosas que hacía antes.  
M: Te ayudaré encantada.  
S: Gracias. –Se levantó y antes de irse, se disculpó-. Voy a llamar a Charlie. A este paso tendré que raptar a Thor de la clínica.

Asentí con la cabeza y contemplé como iba hacia el salón y cogía el teléfono. La vi sentarse en sofá y comenzar a hablar. Estaba embobada con mi desayuno cuando Harm entró por la puerta, con su sonrisa iluminándole la cara.

M: Hola, marinero.  
H: Buenos días, Mac. –Se acercó a mí y me besó-. ¿Qué tal has dormido?  
M: Fabulosamente. -Le sonreí-. Tu abuela me ha propuesto pasar aquí unos días, mientras tú estás con tus pruebas. Le he dicho que sí.  
H: Ya te dije que le caerías muy bien.  
M: Y ella a mí. Es muy agradable y me siento a gusto con ella. –Me sonrió-. ¿Qué?  
H: No sé… me encanta que te lleves así de bien con mi familia. Espero que le caiga tan bien a tu tío.  
M: Seguro que le gustaras… aunque seas un calamar.  
H: Vaya, gracias. Eso me tranquiliza bastante. –Los dos nos reímos y al cabo del rato, Harm se pone serio-. Marine, espero que sepas montar a caballo.  
M: ¿Marine? –Le preguntó, enarcando una ceja-.  
H: Bueno… dijiste que casi te alístate en los marines. Además, tu tío es marine y tú me llamas marinero y calamar. –Me sonrió con su sonrisa registrada-. Tómalo como una forma cariñosa de llamarte.  
M: Me gusta. –Sonreí-. Y sobre montar… no te preocupes, sé. ¿Tienes algo planeado?  
H: Exacto, pero es confidencial.

Volvemos a reírnos y esta vez, nos interrumpió Sarah. Decía que estaría todo el día en casa esperando a que el veterinario le devolviese a su perro. Harm le comunicó que tenía planeado 'secuestrarme' a mí y a dos de sus caballos, y ella aceptó de buen grado. Nos preparó un par de bocadillos y nos dio dos botellas de agua. Después, preparamos a los caballos y nos fuimos por un sendero de la finca.

Hora y media más tarde, desmontamos cerca de un pequeño rio. Todo a su alrededor era verde y parecía estar húmedo. Cerca del agua, y con buenas vistas a toda la orilla, había una gran piedra dónde Harm y yo nos sentamos a contemplar todo aquello.

M: Es precioso. –Le susurré-.  
H: Solía venir aquí para pensar. –Me contestó, mientras miraba el caudal del rio-.  
M: ¿Cómo lo encontraste?  
H: Desde que murió mi padre pasaba aquí todos los veranos. Un día, estaba tan enfadado que monté en uno de los caballos y cabalgué hasta aquí. Me pasé toda la tarde observando el agua y los árboles. Al volver, me sentí relajado. –Me sonrió-. Además, quería decirte algo,…  
M: Lo que tú quieras.  
H: Es fácil, pero no sé como decírtelo. –Suspiró-.  
M: No tenemos prisa.

La verdad es que me estaba poniendo nerviosa. Pasamos un buen rato en silencio, contemplando la naturaleza que había a nuestro alrededor. Era algo fácil sentirse cómoda con Harm, aunque no hablase con él. Me sentía protegida, relajada,… amada. Nunca me había sentido igual con otro hombre.

Al ver que él no tenía intención de hablarme ahora, decidí que lo mejor era comer y después, ya veríamos.

M: ¿Comemos?  
H: Buena idea. –Sonrió débilmente-. Voy a intentar ordenar mis palabras, y después te lo cuento.  
M: Vale.

Estuvimos comiendo callados. Él estaba pensando en la manera de decir lo que fuese de una forma coherente, y yo solamente podía esperar. A cada segundo que pasaba sentía a mi estómago retorcerse. Cuando acabamos, recogí las latas y los envoltorios de los bocadillos y los guardé en la alforja de Fred. Cuando regresé, me senté más cerca de Harm y al verme, abrió los brazos para que me acurrucara en su torso.

H: Ya lo tengo más claro. Te quiero pedir, antes de nada. Que no me interrumpas. –Esperó unos segundos y me llamó-. ¿Mac?  
M: ¿No me has dicho que no te interrumpa? –Nos reímos-.  
H: Vale… En estos meses me he dado cuenta de lo importante que eres para mí. Al principio tenía miedo de que tú no sintieras lo mismo, pero… gracias a Dios me equivocaba. –Le sonreí-. Al ver lo bien que te llevas con mis padres y mi abuela, he tomado una decisión. Entenderé si quieres esperar más tiempo, o no quieres hacerlo. Solo te pido que seas sincera con tu respuesta, aunque pueda hacerme daño.  
M: Yo nunca haría nada para hacerte daño, Harm. –Me puso mala cara, e intenté no reírme-. Ya me callo, ya.  
H: Bueno. –Cogió aire-. Sabes que te quiero, te amo, te deseo,… siento que eres mi otra mitad. –Sonrió y me miró a los ojos-. Por eso, quería preguntarte… -Sacó una pequeña caja de su bolsillo y me quedé perpleja-. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

De verdad, no me lo podía creer. Si hace un año alguien me hubiese dicho que mi vida podía cambiar de una forma tan… radical, no me lo habría creído. Es más, me hubiera reído en su cara. Dejando de lado mis pensamientos, aún estaba Harm esperando mi respuesta, con la caja abierta y un precioso anillo dentro de la misma. No sé qué aspecto debía de tener, porque a cada segundo que pasaba, la sonrisa de Harm se hacía más grande.

H: Mac… ¿Estás bien?  
M: ¿Qué? –Conseguí responder, después del shock inicial-. ¿Qué me…? ¡Ah, sí! –Sonreí-.  
H: No sabía que la pregunta te podía afectar tanto.  
M: Yo… no me lo esperaba.  
H: De eso se trataba, de que fuera una sorpresa.  
M: Y lo ha sido, créeme. Me has dejado sin palabras.  
H: Entonces… ¿Qué contestas? –Me sonrió-. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?  
M: ¡Sí! ¡¡Si quiero!! –Le contesté, abrazándole-.

Pasamos un rato más allí observando el paisaje y cuando comenzaba a oscurecer, nos volvimos. Desensillamos a los caballos y los guardamos en las cuadras. Después, cogidos de la mano, fuimos a darle la noticia a la abuela de Harm. Cuando entramos, decidimos que era mejor decírselo después de cenar.

H: Abuela, tenemos algo que decirte. –Ella sonrió-.  
S: Algo bueno, supongo.  
H: Si. –Me senté junto a Harm y él me pasó un brazo por la cintura-. Le he pedido a Mac que se case conmigo.  
M: Y he dicho que si. –Le sonreí-.  
S: ¡Oh! ¿De verdad? ¡¡Es maravilloso!! Mi nieto, casado, y con una mujer tan buena. –Me sonrió-. Si te soy sincera, Mac, no pensé que viviría para ver esto.  
M: ¿No se imaginaba a Harm casado? –Le pregunté, curiosa-.  
S: Verdaderamente, no. Todos sabemos que a Harm le cuesta aclarar sus ideas.  
H: Vaya, gracias. –Se hizo el ofendido-.  
M: No te enfades, Harm. Tu abuela lleva razón.  
H: Genial… ahora te pones de su parte.

Los tres nos reímos. Estuvimos hablando de la boda y de las prácticas de vuelo de Harm. Ya era bastante tarde cuando la abuela Sarah se subió a dormir. Como la noche anterior, él y yo nos quedamos solos en el salón. Sin decir nada, me levanté y le tendí la mano.

M: Si no recuerdo mal, chico del aire, te debo unas maniobras en el granero. ¿No?  
H: ¿En serio? –Asentí-. ¿No eras tú la del 'respeto' y la de guardar las formas?  
M: Bueno, si le vas a poner pegas… -Caminé hasta el pie de las escaleras pero antes de poder poner un pie en el escalón, Harm me sujetó por el brazo y me dio la vuelta para encararle-.  
H: Yo no le pongo pegas. –Sonrió-. ¿Vamos?  
M: Vamos.

10:06 Horas, Domingo  
Granja Rabb  
Belleville, Pennsylvania

Me desperté con la sensación de que el mundo era perfecto. Para asegurare de que todo lo que pasó en el día anterior no fue un sueño, miré mi mano derecha y… ¡Bingo! Ahí estaba el anillo. No fue un sueño. Realmente Harm me había propuesto matrimonio y yo había aceptado.

Cuando pensé en él, le busqué en la cama y no estaba. Después le busque por la habitación, y tampoco. Me vestí con lo primero que encontré y bajé a desayunar.

Encima de la mesa, al lado del desayuno, había una nota escrita por Harm. Sonreí como una tonta al verla y caminé más deprisa hacia ella. La cogí y comencé a leerla.

"He ido con mi abuela a comprar reservas de carne para ti y para ella. Te dejo preparado el desayuno. Espero que te guste. No tardaremos mucho. Te amo. Harm".

No pude evitar que las lágrimas cayeran por mis mejillas. Aunque fuese real, a mí me seguía pareciendo un sueño. Con Harm sentía que me había tocado la lotería. Se veía a kilómetros que me quería. Además, de cada vez que me miraba me sentía deseada. Cómo me dijo una vez una de las compañeras de Harm, Katlin Pike, él me devora con los ojos. Y ahora que le conozco me he dado cuenta de que yo también tengo ego, no tan grande como el suyo, pero lo tengo.

Sin esperar más, me siento frente al desayuno que tan amablemente me ha preparado y antes de comérmelo, lo observo. Café, bizcochos, zumo, dos piezas de manzana,… Parece el desayuno de un regimiento. Sonrió. Nadie me había preparado un desayuno, a excepción de Harm y su abuela.

Cuando terminé de desayunar, salí al porche y me senté en el banco de su abuela. Desde ahí podía ver la llegada de los dos sin esfuerzo. Estaba tan ocupada mirando al horizonte que no me di cuenta del enorme Rottweiler que me observaba tumbado, desde una de las esquinas.

Recordé la historia del perro de la abuela Sarah y sonreí. Ese debía de ser Thor, el temor de los gatos. Él me miraba sin levantar la cabeza del suelo. Verdaderamente era precioso.

M: ¿Thor? –Al oír su nombre, se levantó despacio y caminó hacia mí. Puso su hocico sobre mis rodillas y le acaricié la cabeza-. Qué guapo eres. –Se sentó, aún con la cabeza sobre mí y continué acariciándole, hasta que oímos el motor de una camioneta-.  
H: ¿Mac? –Me llamó Harm-.  
M: Estoy aquí. –Sonreí cuando vio la escena. Thor estaba tumbado delante de mí y meneaba su pequeño rabo en señal de bienvenida-.  
S: Buenos días, Mac. –El perro se levantó y avanzó hacia Sarah-. ¡Hola Thor! ¿Dónde está mi niño? –En señal, él le tendió su patita-. Ese es mi chico. Ven, mira lo que tengo para ti. –Los dos pasaron dentro y Harm se sentó a mi lado. Después, me besó-.  
H: Buenos días, marine mía.  
M: Igualmente, calamar. –Sonreí-. Aún no me puedo creer que me vaya a casar contigo.  
H: Yo tampoco me lo creo. –Admitió-. Pensé que me dirías que no.  
M: ¿En serio? Con todas las veces que te he dicho que te quiero…  
H: Lo sé… Y aquí estamos. –Sonrió-. Siento tener que marcharme. No quiero alejarme de ti.  
M: Serán solo tres días. –Le acaricié la mejilla-. Aquí te estaré esperando.  
H: Y volveré contigo, te lo prometo. –Me besó la palma de la mano-. Te quiero.  
M: Yo también.  
H: ¿Te ha gustado el desayuno que te preparé?  
M: Estaba buenísimo. Como sigas así me voy a acabar acostumbrando. –Sonreí-.  
H: Esa es la idea, ¿no?  
M: Eres terrible.  
H: Si, soy malo, malísimo. –Me sonrió-. Hemos comprado carne para un mes.  
M: ¿Carne? ¿Qué es eso?  
H: Muy graciosa.  
M: No te ofendas, pero llevo comiendo comida sana desde que nos conocimos.  
H: Y sigues viva.  
M: No he dicho que me disguste, ¿o sí?  
H: Entonces, ¿me esperarás aquí?  
M: De aquí no me mueve nadie. –Sonreí-. A no ser que tu abuela se aburra de mí.  
H: No creo que eso pase.

Por la tarde hicimos lo mismo del día anterior. Preparamos a dos caballos y cabalgamos hasta el lugar donde fuimos, frente al rio. Después de pasar allí casi toda la tarde, volvimos a la granja.

Harm metió las cosas que iba a necesitar en la maleta y antes de marcharse, llamó a sus padres para comunicarles la noticia. Estaba sentada en el sofá cuando escuché el grito de alegría que dio Thris al enterarse. La abuela Sarah se divertía bastante, contemplando la cara que ponía su nieto ante el discurso que su madre le daba.

Cuando terminó, se despidió de su abuela y me miró a mí. Ella se disculpó y nos dejó solos en el salón. En el momento en el que desapareció por la puerta, me acerqué llorando a Harm y le abracé.

M: Te voy a echar de menos.  
H: Yo también. –Me estrechó entre sus brazos-. Nunca pensé que odiaría tener que ir a volar.  
M: Tres días me van a parecer una eternidad. –Sonreí-.  
H: Te prometo volver, Mac. Aunque tenga que secuestrar un tomcat.  
M: Esperemos que no tengas que llegar a tanto. No me apetecería tener que casarme contigo en la capilla de la cárcel.  
H: Si, creo que a mí tampoco me gustaría. –Ambos nos reímos. Me separé y le miré a los ojos-.  
M: Vete, o llegarás tarde. –Me besó-.  
H: Hasta pronto, marine.

Le acompañé hasta el porche y le despedí desde allí. Pasé bastante tiempo observando el camino por el cual había desaparecido. Sarah vino a buscarme a la hora de cenar. Ninguna de las dos habló hasta el momento de fregar los platos. Logré convencerla de que me dejara mí esa tarea y ella se marchó a dormir.

Cuando terminé, subí despacio hacia mí habitación y me tumbé en la cama. La sentí fría y vacía. Notando un par de lágrimas amontonarse en mis ojos, abracé con fuerza la almohada y las dejé salir. Nunca había necesitado a nadie tanto como a Harm.

13:25 Horas, Lunes  
Granja Rabb  
Belleville, Pennsylvania

La abuela de Harm había decidido hacer una visita a una amiga suya, que tenía al marido enfermo. Me dijo que llegaría por la noche, bastante tarde y que no hacía falta que la esperase despierta.

Aburrida como estaba, empecé a dar vueltas por el granero, hasta que una caja llamó mi atención. La abrí y saqué cuidadosamente su contenido. En ella, había un diario escrito por Harm. Sonreí al reconocer su letra. La fecha era reciente.

"20 de Diciembre, 2008.  
Aquí estoy, en casa de la abuela, con la gran posibilidad de que nunca más me vuelva a subir en un caza. He estado dos meses hospitalizado en Bethesda. Gracias al cielo me dieron el alta ayer, no podría aguantar ni un solo día más encerrado entre las cuatro paredes de la habitación. Ahora, pasaré aquí el otro mes que tengo de baja, hasta que decidan donde trabajaré a partir de ahora. Lo peor de todo fue el comportamiento de Megan. Sabía de sobra donde estaba y que me había pasado, y aún así no vino a verme. Si algún día me coge el teléfono, pienso terminar toda relación con ella."

Lo que yo pensé. La ex novia de Harm debía de ser tonta. Metí todo en la caja y la volví a dejar en su sitio. Volví a la cocina para comer. Anoté mentalmente darle las gracias a Sarah por dejarme la comida y la cena echas. No tenía ni idea de cocinar, y tampoco tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo.

La tarde pasó demasiado lenta mara mí gusto. No hacía otra cosa que pensar en lo que Harm estaba haciendo y como se estaría sintiendo. Pensaba en si él me echaría de menos tanto como yo a él.

19:50 Horas, Martes  
Granja Rabb  
Belleville, Pennsylvania

A la hora de comer, los padres de Harm habían venido a visitar a Sarah y se sorprendieron bastante al verme allí. Nos pasamos todo el día hablando sobre Harm y todas las travesuras que él hacía de pequeño. También estuvimos hablando de la boda y todo lo que concernía a ella. Los invitados, el banquete, la luna de miel, el vestido,…

De regalo para mí, Frank me había prometido regalarme un coche. Intenté reclinarlo pero estaba decidido a dármelo, con el apoyo de Thris. Acepté, poniendo de condición que no fuese un coche demasiado grande. Ellos asintieron.

F: Entonces, decidido. Tendrás un buen coche para antes de la boda. Buscaremos uno que no sea muy grande.  
T: Pero que tampoco sea de dos plazas. Para eso ya tenéis el Corvette de Harm.  
M: Vale. ¿Me llamaréis cuando encontréis uno?  
F: Claro. Seguramente te lo llevaré a Washington. –Sonrió-.  
M: Gracias. –Le devolví la sonrisa-. Me voy a dormir. Buenas noches.  
T: Buenas noches, Mac.  
S: Qué descanses.

11:15 Horas, Miércoles  
Granja Rabb  
Belleville, Pennsylvania

Me desperté con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Hoy volvía Harm de sus pruebas de vuelo. En estos dos días no había llamado ninguna vez. No le di importancia. Pensé que no podría llamar o que no le dejaban.

Me vestí con los vaqueros y la camiseta que tanto le gustaban y bajé a desayunar. En la mesa de la cocina estaban Frank y Thris, desayunando. Cuando me vieron, sonrieron y me señalaron una silla frente a ellos.

F: Buenos días, Mac. –Sonrió-.  
T: ¿Qué tal has dormido, cielo?  
M: Mejor que las noches anteriores. –Sonreí-.  
T: Se nota que echas mucho de menos a mi hijo.

Me sonrió. Justo cuando me acababa de sentar, sonó el teléfono. No le di importancia hasta que Sarah vino con el aparato en la mano y una sonrisa en su cara.

S: Es para ti, Mac.  
M: ¿Para mí? –Pregunté, sorprendida. Ella me dio el teléfono y cuando escuché la voz del otro lado, sonreí-. ¿Harm?

H: ¡Hola Mac! No sabes las ganas que tenía de escuchar tu voz. –Sonreí-. No pude llamar antes, lo siento. Estuvimos incomunicados.  
M: No pasa nada, lo entiendo. ¿Qué tal las prácticas?  
H: Las prácticas estupendas, como siempre. –Sentí como sonreía ante el resultado de las mismas-.  
M: Me alegro.  
H: Pero, no te llamaba por eso. Hoy no podré volver a tierra.  
M: Oh… -Me entristecí-. ¿Hay algún problema?  
H: No, es solo que el abogado de abordo se puso enfermo y lo llevaron a Bethesda. El barco llegará a puerto en un mes y me han asignado para sustituirlo.  
M: ¿Un mes? –Le pregunté, aterrada-.  
H: Lo siento. Tenía muchas ganas de volver y verte. Te echo muchísimo de menos, marine. –Sonreí-.  
M: Bueno… aún así, te esperaré. Me quedaré en casa de tu abuela, si a ella no le importa. –Miré a la aludida que me indicó con la cabeza que la escuchase-. Espera, quiere decirme algo.  
S: Lo cierto es que tengo que ausentarme durante un tiempo. Puedes quedarte si quieres Mac, pero no podré estar contigo, al menos, durante dos semanas.  
T: Puedes venirte con nosotros a La Jolla. –Me contestó, la madre de Harm-. Nos encantaría tenerte con nosotros, ¿verdad, Frank? –Él asintió y yo hice lo mismo-.  
M: Cambio de planes, chico de aire. –Sonreí-. Iré a casa de tus padres durante el mes que no estés.  
H: Vale. Entonces, te buscaré allí. –Ambos nos quedamos en silencio, hasta que escuché ruidos al otro lado de la línea-. Lo siento, Mac, pero tengo que colgar. Dale saludos a mi madre y a Frank.  
M: Vale. Te quiero.  
H: Yo también te quiero. Hasta dentro de un mes.

Y la comunicación se cortó. Me quedé unos segundos con el auricular pegado al oído y cerré los ojos. Había sido una conversación demasiado corta, pero reparadora. En ese momento me di cuenta de lo que realmente necesitaba a Harm.

T: ¿Qué pasa, Mac? –Me preguntó Thris, con cara de preocupación-. ¿Qué te ha dicho mi hijo?  
M: El abogado del barco se ha puesto enfermo y Harm se va a quedar allí para sustituirle. Llegarán a puerto dentro de un mes.  
F: Bueno, como te ha dicho mi mujer… -la miró- … puedes venirte con nosotros a La Jolla durante todo el tiempo que quieras.  
M: No quiero ser una molestia. –Sonreí-.  
T: No serás molestia, cariño. Me harás compañía mientras que Frank trabaja. Además, así podrás ir con él a mirar coches.  
F: Thris tiene razón. Será mucho más fácil, y nos ahorraremos la llamada. –Me guiñó un ojo-.  
M: Está bien. –Sonreí-. Gracias por dejarme estar aquí estos tres días, Sarah. –Sonreí-.  
S: Me ha encantado tenerte aquí.

12:00 Horas, Dos semanas después  
Residencia de los Burnett  
La Jolla, California

T: ¿Estás lista, Mac?  
M: Si. Enseguida bajo. –Terminé de arreglarme y bajé al encuentro de Thris-.  
T: Sigo pensando en mi teoría, pero por confirmarla…  
M: Lo sé. –Sonreí-. ¿Vamos?  
T: Si, Frank nos está esperando en el coche.

Salimos de la casa y lo primero que vi fue el coche de Frank, aparcado en la entrada. Me sonrió y caminé hacia él. Abrí la puerta trasera del coche y me senté. A los pocos minutos, Thris se montó delante y arrancamos.

Desde hacía una semana me sentía mal. Mareos, vómitos, arcadas,… me entraba sueño a todas horas,… En eso gastaba bromas. Decía que menos mal que no tenía trabajo. Al final, Thris me obligó a ir al médico y este me tomó una muestra de sangre para analizarla. Hoy, por fin, nos iban a dar los resultados.

Desde el domingo antepasado Harm me llamaba todos los días, después de cenar. Pasábamos bastante tiempo –exactamente 16 minutos y 45 segundos- hablando. Me contaba su día y lo le relataba el mío. De mis mareos no le conté nada. Pensé que no era nada importante y no quería preocuparle.

Comencé a mirar el exterior a través de la ventanilla y al ver un avión recordé una de las conversaciones que tuve con Harm. Él había investigado una sospecha de robo de comida y cuando descubrió al ladrón, el capitán del barco le dejó hacer unas acrobacias, durante el día, en un tomcat. Se le notaba la sonrisa y lo contento que estaba en su voz. En esos momentos parecía un niño con un juguete nuevo.

T: Dijiste que tenías un tío. ¿Vive en Estados Unidos?  
M: Si. En Yuma. –Sonreí-.  
T: Eso está cerca de aquí. Si quieres puedes invitarle un día a comer con nosotros.  
M: Me gustaría mucho.  
T: Cuando volvamos con los resultados, le llamas. Posiblemente venga para una celebración.

Sonrió. La madre de Harm seguía con la misma idea desde hace una semana. La verdad es que la idea me ilusionaba. Deseaba con toda mi alma que fuera verdad lo que ella pensaba. Por mi parte, no quería hacerme muchas ilusiones.

12:54 Horas  
Scripps Memorial Hospital  
La Jolla, California

Quedaban solamente seis minutos para la consulta y a mí ya me daba un ataque de nervios. No sabía si quería ver los resultados o vivir en la ignorancia. Fue Thris la que me sacó a rastras del coche mientras Frank esperaba en el.

Caminamos la una al lado de la otra, con los nervios palpables en el ambiente. Pasamos las puertas correderas y avanzamos hacia la sala de espera. Nos paramos frente a la puerta del doctor y noté como mi estómago se contraía. Las dos miramos a la consulta, esperando a que el doctor saliese por la puerta y nos llamase.

De repente, la puerta se abrió y un hombre con una bata blanca salió, con una lista en sus manos. Miró unos segundos el papel y después levantó la vista.

Dr: ¿Sarah Mackenzie?  
M: Yo. –Levanté el brazo-.  
Dr: Pasen, por favor. –Thris y yo entramos y nos sentamos en las sillas para los pacientes-. Bien, ya tenemos los resultados. –Sonrió-.  
T: Me alegra oírlo, doctor. –Contestó Thris, mirándole-.  
Dr: Tenga. –Me tendió un sobre y sonrió-. Ha dado positivo. Está embarazada. ¡Felicidades!

Me quedé petrificada, mirando al doctor. Éste observó la cara de Thris y mía y empezó a reírse. Realmente yo no le veía nada cómico, pero él, en cambio, soltó unas carcajadas y después me sonrió.

Dr: Déjeme adivinar. No lo había planeado y además, es primeriza. –Asentí-. Bueno, siempre hay otras opciones a…  
M: No, no… -Me apresuré en decir-. Es solo, la sorpresa. Mi futura suegra lleva toda la semana diciéndome que ella pensaba que era un embarazo y yo no la creía.  
Dr: Ah… Entonces, en ese caso, sí que es una buena noticia. Le recomendaría que empezase a buscar un ginecólogo, le vendría bien hacer la primera ecografía.  
M: Gracias, doctor.

Nos despedimos del médico y ambas salimos de la consulta, en busca de Frank. Thris no había dicho nada durante todo el camino, hasta que llegamos a la puerta del hospital. Entonces, me agarró del brazo y me sonrió. Después, sin previo aviso, me abrazó.

T: No sabes lo contenta que estoy, Mac. –Decía, llorando-. ¡Vas a hacerme abuela! Tú y mi hijo… ¡Dios mío! ¡Harm! ¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir? –Me preguntó, mirándome a la cara-.  
M: Creo que es mejor esperar a que vuelva. Prefiero ver su reacción.  
T: Si, lógico. –Sonrió-. Prometo no decirle nada… a Harm. Pero tendremos que llamar a la abuela Sarah para contárselo, y también a tu tío.  
M: Y a Frank. –Sonreí-.  
T: Por supuesto.

Caminamos en dirección al coche, Thris con una gran sonrisa y yo abrazándome al sobre. Embarazada. Aún no me lo podía creer. Supongo que esto retrasaría la boda. No quería ir con un vestido de pre-mamá al altar. Cuando Frank nos vio, debió de leer en la expresión de su mujer y también se le iluminó la sonrisa. Salió del coche, lo rodeó y me abrazó.

F: ¡Felicidades, Mac!  
M: Gracias. –Le sonreí-.  
F: Aún estás en estado de shock, ¿no?  
M: Si, no me lo esperaba.

Desde luego, era increíble. Todas las veces protegiéndonos, y la única que no lo hacemos… ¡Zas! El piloto dio en la diana a la primera. Seguro que lo hacemos adrede y no me hubiese quedado embarazada.

Aún que… el saber que iba a poder educar a mi propio hijo y darle todo el cariño que a mí no me dieron, me alegraba. Ya en el coche, observé la parte baja de mi estómago y la acaricié. Le diría adiós a mi figura, pero a cambio recibiría uno de los mejores regalos del mundo.

Llegamos a la casa y lo primero que hace Thris es marcar el número de Sarah y pasarme el teléfono. Le comuniqué que iba a ser bisabuela y me felicitó eufórica. Me hizo prometerla que en cuanto tuviese la primera ecografía le mandaría una copia y cuando supiéramos el sexo, se lo diríamos. La parte más difícil venía ahora. Tenía que contarle a mí tío la noticia. No sabía si se iba a alegrar o no. Un tono… dos tonos… tres tonos…

Mt: ¿Diga?  
M: ¡Hola, tío Matt!  
Mt: ¡Mac! ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Qué tal estás?  
M: Muy bien. –Sonreí-. Te llamaba para invitarte a comer a casa de los padres de Harm. Tengo varias noticias que darte, y prefiero hacerlo en persona.  
Mt: Me parece muy bien. ¿Sabes la dirección?  
M: No… -Miré a Frank que me pedía el teléfono-. Te paso al padrastro de Harm, él te explica el camino.  
Mt: Está bien. Te quiero, cariño.  
M: Yo también, hasta pronto.

Le pasé el auricular a Frank y estuvo bastante rato charlando con mi tío. Mientras, ayudé a Thris a preparar la comida y a poner la mesa. La escuchaba hablar de lo que quería comprarle al bebé, en cuanto supiésemos si era niño o niña. Me estuvo contando cuando tendría que ser la primera revisión y de todos los cambios con el embarazo.

12:30 Horas, al día siguiente  
Residencia de los Burnett  
La Jolla, California

El timbre había sonado y como una flecha estuve al lado de la puerta. Sonreí cuando me encontré a mi tío, vestido de civil y con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Le abracé. Después, pasamos a la terraza, para que conociese a los padres de Harm.

M: Thris, Frank… Este es mi tío, el coronel Mathew O'hara. –Se giró a su tío-. Tío Matt, ellos son el padrastro de Harm, Frank, y su madre, Thris.  
T: Es un placer conocerle. –Los tres se saludaron y después, contestó mi tío-.  
O: Lo mismo digo. Pero, por favor, podéis llamarme Matt. –Sonrió-. Y bien, sobrina, ¿vas a decirme esas buenas noticias? –Le mostré mi mano derecha y sonreí-.  
M: Me voy a casar con Harm.  
O: ¿Te casas? –Me preguntó, sorprendido, y asentí-. ¡Felicidades! ¿Y el novio?  
M: Vendrá dentro de dos semanas. Está en el Patrick Henry sustituyendo a uno oficial. –Sonreí-. Pero hay más.  
O: ¿Más?  
T: Si, pero te lo contará después de comer.

Nos sentamos en la terraza y comenzamos a comer la barbacoa que Frank había preparado. Todo estaba buenísimo y me alegré enormemente de que mi gusto por la carne no se esfumara. Todos charlábamos y reíamos con las anécdotas que tío Matt contaba sobre mí, y después nos reíamos de las travesuras de Harm.

O: Bueno… ¿No será nada malo, no?  
M: No. –Me levanté y antes de desaparecer por la puerta, le sonreí-. Ahora vuelvo.

Subí las escaleras que separaban el primero piso con la planta baja y llegué a la habitación. Busqué entre los papeles de la mesa y encontré el sobre con los resultados del análisis de sangre. Al bajar, encontré al pie de la escalera la bolsa que se había llevado Harm, y al gorra reglamentaria de la marina. Tragué saliva como pude y caminé, otra vez, hacia la terraza. Al asomarme, contemplé a mi tío charlando alegremente con Harm.

Era increíble. Estaba aquí y no me había avisado de que venía. Abrí la puerta y todos se giraron hacia mí. Harm me sonrió y se levantó de su sitio, abriéndome los brazos. Avancé más deprisa hasta él y cuando llegué, me aferré a él.

M: Bienvenido a casa, comandante.  
H: Muchas gracias, marine. –Sonrió-. Te prometí que volvería.  
M: Y yo que te esperaría. –Nos separamos y me besó-.

Nos volvimos a sentar y fue entonces, cuando vio mi sobre. Antes de que dijera nada, le pedí a Harm que me acompañase dentro y nos disculpé ante los demás. Entramos al salón, asegurándome que donde estábamos no nos veían ni sus padres ni mi tío, y me giré a él.

H: ¿Y ese sobre? –Me preguntó-. ¿Te ha pasado algo? ¿Estás bien?  
M: Tranquilo, estoy bien. –Le acaricié el brazo-. Me encontré un poco pachucha y tu madre insistió en ir al médico. Fuimos y me hizo un análisis de sangre. Estos son los resultados.  
H: ¿Qué dicen?  
M: Léelo tú mismo. –Le di el sobre y sacó la hoja. Estuvo leyendo hasta que le vi confundido-.  
H: ¿Positivo? –Sonreí-.  
M: Estoy embarazada, Harm. ¡Vas a ser padre! –Se le cayó el papel y me abrazó-.  
H: ¿En serio? –Asentí-. ¡Dios mío! ¡Voy a ser padre!  
M: Shh… -Le puse el dedo en los labios-. Todavía no se lo he dicho a mi tío.  
H: ¿Y mi madre? ¿Y Frank? ¿Y la abuela Sarah?  
M: Ellos ya lo saben. –Sonreí-. Thris y Frank me acompañaron a recoger los resultados. Cuando volvimos se lo dijimos a Sarah. –Me besó-.  
H: ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? –Me abrazó-. Es el mejor regalo que alguien me podía hacer, Sarah.

Después, salimos a contárselo a mi tío, el cual también se alegró enormemente.

00:54 Horas (Meses después)  
Casa de los Rabb  
Washington DC

Estaba tranquilamente tumbada en la cama, con mi marido acostado a mi lado. Hacía seis meses que nos habíamos casado, y ya estaba saliendo de cuentas respecto a mi embarazo. Todo fue tranquilo, a pesar de todo lo que decían Thris y la abuela Sarah sobre la guerra que daba un bebé Rabb durante los meses de embarazo.

Pensaba en la vuelta que ha dado mi vida, cuando, de repente, noté un líquido en mis piernas. Intenté incorporarme para dar la luz de la mesilla, y entonces, un dolor me atravesó toda la tripa.

M: ¡¡HARM!! –Con el grito, se despertó de golpe y casi se cae de la cama-.  
H: ¿Qué pasa?  
M: ¡¡YA!! ¡¡Corre!! ¡¡Ya viene!!  
H: ¿Ya? –Se levantó deprisa y se vistió con la misma velocidad-. Venga, cariño. Vamos. –Antes de venir a por mí, cogió el bolso que habíamos preparado para ir al hospital-. Vámonos.

Bajamos al coche y me acomodó en el asiento delantero. Dejó el bolso atrás y se montó rápidamente. Arrancó y fuimos a una velocidad bastante superior a la permitida y antes de darme cuenta, habíamos llegado al hospital.

Me ayudó a bajarme y al entrar por la puerta de urgencias, nos vio una enfermera y enseguida nos trajo una silla de ruedas. Ella llamó al doctor y me llevaron a una habitación.

Varias horas después…

Estaba tumbada en la cama de la habitación, cuando Harm entró, con una gran sonrisa y unas mantas entre sus brazos. Se sentó a mi lado y me enseñó a nuestro bebé.

H: Mira… aquí está tu mamá.  
M: Es preciosa. –Sonreí-. ¿Cómo la llamaremos?  
H: No lo sé… -Estuvo pensando un rato, mientras me daba a la niña, y habló-. ¿Qué te parece Grace?  
M: Es perfecto. –La miré-. Grace Rabb.

FIN


End file.
